Un Amor Aun por Florecer
by xanyxhi
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Tsuna se va a casar... Esperen... ¿Qué? 1827
1. ¿Boda?

¡Hola! Aquí traigo otra traducción. ¡Gracias Momomilk! Por autorizarme a traducir su trabajo.

**A love Yet to Bloom**

Título: Un Amor Aún a Florecer. A Love Yet to Bloom

Parejas: 1827 (Hibari y Tsuna)

Advertencias: puede contener OOC y yaoi

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira, y la historia pertenece a Momomilk. Yo simplemente traduzco

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>

**¿Boda?**

— ¿Boda?— exclamó sonoramente un joven de cabello moreno luego de escuchar dicha palabra salir de la boca de su tutor.

—Sí, una boda —respondió Reborn indiferentemente mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Parpadeando, el jefe Vongola preguntó una vez más para corroborar—. ¿Bo-Boda?

—Una jodida boda —replicó el asesino a sueldo mientras fruncía el ceño

—Pe-Pero —tartamudeó Tsuna, todavía confundido e incapaz de procesar esa pequeña cantidad de información.

Reborn había solicitado una reunión, invocando a Tsunayoshi Sawada y sus guardianes en la sala de reuniones. A la llegada, miradas tensas fueron compartidas entre cada uno, temiendo que algo peligroso hubiese ocurrido. Una vez aprendida la verdad acerca de la repentina llamada, bocas se entreabrieron en asombro. El tema siendo, la búsqueda de Tsuna por una esposa.

Dejando salir un pesado suspiro, Tsuna bajó la cabeza mientras miraba hacía las muchas imágenes de posibles esposas colocadas frente a él.

—¡Reborn-san! ¿Por qué debe casarse el Décimo?— gritó Gokudera fuertemente mientras se giraba a ver al Arcobaleno.

—Tsuna ésta en la edad dónde necesita estarse cansando y produciendo un heredero. Aunque, él aún necesita conseguirse una novia —declaró Reborn mientras se reía un poco consigo mismo.

Un leve tono rosa se extendió en las mejillas de Tsuna—. ¡Reborn!—dijo avergonzado mientras miraba enojadamente a su tutor

—Digo lo que es cierto —sonrió Reborn burlonamente

—¿Pero realmente importa? ¡Él no debería ser forzado a casarse! —mostrando su descontento, el chico temperamental apretó sus manos formando un puño y trató de contener su enojo un poco. Él no estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Reborn; no, eso resultaría con él en el hospital.

—Cálmate Gokudera

Interrumpió Yamamoto al acercarse al de cabellos plateados, tratando de calmarlo. Sin embargo, eso nunca funcionaría muy bien.

—¡No te entrometas! ¡Tú idiota del béisbol! —dijo Gokudera al mismo tiempo que apartaba a Yamamoto a un lado.

—H-Hey, no peleen —dijo Tsuna un poco preocupado aun cuando sus guardianes eran usualmente así. Excepto que esto parecía ser un tema serio.

—No te preocupes Tsuna, no estamos peleando —dijo Yamamoto para calmar al jefe.

Mientras Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban ocupados peleando el uno al otro, el Guardián de la Niebla decidió inmiscuirse en la plática.

—A mí no me interesa si Tsunayoshi se casa o no. Por lo tanto nada de esto me concierne —dijo Mukuro serenamente.

Separando su mirada inquisitiva de Tsuna, Mukuro depositó sus ojos sobre el extremadamente quieto joven parado al final de la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto, Hibari Kyoya?

Al escuchar su nombre, Tsuna se sobresaltó y lentamente giró su cabeza para encarar a su Guardián de la Nube. Tsuna parecía que estaba nervioso; ansioso de escuchar lo que Hibari tenía que decir.

Continuando indiferente, Hibari mostraba ningún interés en el asunto y se preparó para marcharse. Sus pasos se congelaron mientras alcanzaba la puerta y abría sus labios para añadir un simple, único comentario.

—Hagan lo que quieran.

Y él se había ido.

—Oya, parece que él no tiene ninguna opinión —sonrió Mukuro—. Entonces me retiraré —dijo el ilusionista y se fue sin dejar ningún otro aporte.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Reborn parecía algo satisfecho por alguna extraña razón. Él miró a Tsuna quien tenía una retraída expresión—. Tsuna, mira todos esos perfiles y en una hora haz tu decisión. Aunque realmente no importa a quien escojas ya que las vas a conocer a todas ellas. Solamente es para ver a quién quieres conocer primero.

—¿Eh? ¡Reborn-san! ¿Aún sigue insistiendo con todo esto? —gritó Gokudera al irrumpir su conversación con Yamamoto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Reborn—. Bueno, entonces estaré de regreso en una hora.

—¡Reborn-san! ¡Usted no debería de forzar al Décimo para casarse! ¡Él no lo necesita tampoco! El aún es nuestro jefe incluso si está soltero —atosigó Gokudera a Reborn mientras vociferaba sus pensamientos y seguía al asesino a sueldo hacía afuera de la habitación.

«_¿Soltero?»_ Eso dolió un poco.

Yamamoto rió quedamente—. No te preocupes Tsuna. Sólo has lo que quieres hacer —dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba a su jefe quien tenía una expresión forzada en su rostro.

Tsuna suspiró, las cejas fruncidas—. Gracias Yamamoto.

Los guardianes desaparecieron de su vista, dejando solo al moreno. La atmosfera se serenó, y todo lo que podía escucharse era el sonido de papeles crujiendo.

Tsuna honestamente no tenía ningún interés en casarse, así como tampoco, él no quería una novia. Con su ceño fruncido, Tsuna agachó su cabeza y un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Ese Reborn…

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de Autora:<span>_ ¡Una corta introducción pero aún hay más por venir! Como sea, este es mi primer fic de KHR, espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado y que hasta ahora, lo hayan encontrado interesante Traté de hacerlos parecer lo más cercano posible a su personalidad, ya que no siempre me gusta el OOC, es duro no hacerlo, así que espero que haya salido bien. Ya que no sabemos cómo el Tsuna de diez años en el futuro es, traté de hacer una mezcla entre su "yo" actual y su posible "yo" futuro.

* * *

><p>Nota de traductora: Bueno, desde hace tiempo que quería traducir esto y hasta hace unos cuantos días me respondió autorizándome el poder hacerlo. ¡Muchas gracias, Momomilk!<p>

Si existe un error en la traducción, me lo hace saber. Y como nota extra, cambié varias palabras en su versión en español para evitar la repetición, ¡sinónimos! Nada más, ya que si traduzco palabra por palabra, el resultado sería raro.

La historia ya está terminada, si alguien desea verla, o agradecerle personalmente a Momomilk, aquí está el enlace .net/s/6515762/1/A_Love_Yet_To_Bloom

Cuando pueda traigo el próximo capítulo.


	2. Futura Esposa

Título: Un Amor Aún a Florecer. A Love Yet to Bloom

Parejas: 1827 (Hibari y Tsuna)

Advertencias: puede contener OOC y yaoi

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira, y la historia pertenece a Momomilk. Yo simplemente traduzco

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

**Futura Esposa**

—Pensé que se suponía que debía conocer a todas las señoritas, ¿entonces qué es eso de que ahora solo es una? —preguntó Tsuna al verse forzado a vestir un nuevo esmoquin

—Decidí que ella sería la indicada —contestó Reborn mientras miraba como se ponía Tsuna la corbata.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya lo has decidido? —exclamó Tsuna. Era lo primero que había escuchado de esas noticias.

No debería de ser ninguna sorpresa. Esto pasaba casi todos los días, y aun así, Tsuna no podía evitarlo.

Reborn asintió

—Muy bien, ya estas arreglado; ahora vámonos.

El Arcobaleno rápidamente forzó Tsuna a salir de la habitación.

—¡H-Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Reborn! ¡Ni siquiera he concordado con todo esto! ¿Cómo esperas que yo me case con una chica que ni siquiera he conocido?

—Es por eso que esta entrevista fue hecha, Tsuna inútil(1) —dijo Reborn.

—¡Pe-Pero! —Tsuna no pudo protestar. Él no sabía que decir. ¿Qué más podía decir aparte de: "Yo no quiero casarme"? No era como si Reborn fuera a escucharlo realmente.

Tsuna suspiró cansadamente y se rindió en derrota. Lentamente comenzó a seguir a Reborn, deprimido, y fue dirigido hacía la habitación de invitados donde era muy probable que su supuesta futura esposa estaba esperando.

Reborn se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta. Dando la vuelta, él miro fijamente a los ojos de Tsuna—. No lo arruines —advirtió antes de abrir la puerta por Tsuna.

Tsuna dudó y eso enojó un poco a Reborn. Por eso, el Arcobaleno le dio al Jefe Vongola una patada en la retaguardia y cerró la puerta.

El joven se tambaleó en el interior mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo en no caerse. Una vez compuesto su balance, él soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, la atmósfera se hizo tensa una vez que él se percató que había otra persona observándolo.

Tsuna elevó su mirada del piso y sus ojos se encontraron con una hermosa mujer vestida en un kimono. Ella tenía largo, sedoso cabello negro y una cara linda.

Sonriendo nerviosamente, Tsuna saludó a la chica—. H-Hola.

La chica rió quedamente

—Hola, me llamo Satou Akari.

—¡A-Ah! Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi —se sonrojó al introducirse a sí mismo.

—Gusto en conocerlo —habló Akari en un tono dulce —. Por favor siéntate.

—S-Sí —dijo Tsuna, un poco nervioso.

Tsuna jaló la silla y tomó asiento en frente de Akari. Por un corto momento, el aire estaba completamente tranquilo, hasta que Akari decidió romper el hielo.

—Sawada-san —llamó Akari.

—¿S-Sí? —respondió Tsuna rápidamente y miró a la chica.

Akari rió en voz baja.

—Eres tan lindo.

—¿E-Eh? N-No… llamarme lindo es como… —dijo Tsuna, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras desviaba su mirada de ella.

—No estaba esperando que usted fuera así, considerando que es el jefe de Vongola. Pensé que usted realmente sería un poco intimidante. Pero no lo es. Usted actualmente tiene una agradable vibra —explicó Akari sus sentimientos.

La chica no dijo nada por un momento, era como si estuviese estudiando a Tsuna, quien estaba igual de rígido que una roca.

—Uhm… He decidido. ¡Me gustas! —confesó repentinamente Akari

—¿Q-Qué? —Tsuna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras. Aunque estaba seguro que ella en realidad no lo decía en una forma romántica.

—No estaba de acuerdo con esta propuesta. Honestamente, estaba un poco asustada ya que no he escuchado mucho acerca de usted. No estoy asociada con la mafia —explicó Akari.

—U-Uhm, ¿estas segura acerca de esto? —expresó Tsuna sus preocupaciones —. Acabas de conocerme.

—¡Es por eso que voy a conocerte mejor! —exclamó ella, un tanto animada.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera siquiera cuestionarla un poco más, ella comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente había terminado Tsuna y vio salir a Akari por las puertas principales. Mientras miraba el auto desapareciendo en la distancia, un cansado suspiro escapó al aire. Sus cejas se acentuaron mientras sentía su cabeza dando punzadas de dolor. El Jefe Vongola estuvo en la habitación por un largo rato. Básicamente, él estaba escuchando hablar a Akari acerca de ella misma y ocasionalmente respondiendo sus preguntas.

Volviendo a ingresar a la mansión, Tsuna lentamente arrastró sus pies hasta los escalones, dirigiéndose rumbo a su habitación donde estaba más que listo a colapsar.

«Eso fue tan extenuante». Pensó para sí mismo.

Tsuna no había tomado en consideración que Akari podía ser tan locuaz ya que ella parecía ser una chica tranquila cuando la vio en su primera reunión.

«Cómo dicen: no juzgues a un libro por su portada.»

El joven continuó caminando por solitario corredor, mirando fijamente el suelo con indiferencia, al encontrarse su mente divagando sobre ciertas cosas que le habían estado molestando.

Suaves pasos fueron escuchados, llevando a Tsuna a despertar de sus pensamientos. Levantando su cabeza, el percibió a alguien adelante. La silueta le era familiar, y entonces, Tsuna supo quién era. El no necesitaba ver la cara para poder identificar la figura.

Ansioso, Tsuna continuó adelante, sus pies llevándolo rápidamente más y más cerca hacía el cuerpo. Sus manos se alargaron, tratando de agarrarse a algo.

—¿Hm? —la figura se dio la vuelta al sentir una sacudida en su brazo.

Sosteniéndose firmemente del doblez en la manga del saco de su Guardián, Tsuna miró intensamente a sus ojos.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Hibari-san. —Susurró Tsuna en un tono tranquilo.

Después de haberse llamado por sus nombres, ambos se quedaron callados. Con la cabeza gacha, Tsuna podía sentir su corazón palpitando sonoramente mientras trataba de organizar sus pensamientos y emociones. Había una pregunta que necesitaba hacer, pero, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y se rehuían a salir.

—¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? —preguntó y rompió el hielo Hibari.

Tsuna se sobresaltó. Levantando levemente su rostro, él clavó sus ojos en la atractiva cara del hombre.

—La reunión estuvo bien. La chica… ella fue simpática —dijo Tsuna, no mencionando mucho sobre Akari. Sentía que no debía hablar de la chica enfrente de Hibari. En realidad, no era _eso._ Él no quería mencionarla enfrente de este hombre _para nada._

—Hmm —musitó Hibari, sus emociones permaneciendo apáticas.

Una vez más, el silencio llenó el aire y ninguno de los dos profirió una sola palabra. Tsuna todavía estaba sosteniéndose del saco de Hibari, no queriendo soltarla.

—U-Um —el castaño balbuceó pero fue silenciado cuando sintió una mano extenderse por su rostro.

Hibari gentilmente agarró uno de los suaves mechones del castaño cabello de Tsuna y lentamente, pasó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos hasta deslizarse lejos de su agarre.

Las mejillas de Tsuna adquirieron un ligero color rojo, un poco avergonzado del gesto.

El Guardián se hizo hacia atrás, liberando a Tsuna de su aferre y volvió su espalda al Jefe.

Una triste cara reemplazó su tímida expresión al sentir a Hibari distanciarse de él.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo Hibari en un tono calmado y dejó al joven solo.

Tsuna miró fijamente a Hibari, mirándolo desaparecer de su vista. Fue dejado sin palabras y se congeló por unos pocos minutos en lo que batallaba para recolectar sus pensamientos. El realmente tenía una importante pregunta que hacer, pero las acciones de Hibari lo atraparon con la guardia baja.

El Jefe Vongola se aferró a su corazón, sintiendo el fuerte latir palpitando sonoramente en su pecho.

_«Inhala… exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala». _

Repitió esas palabras Tsuna en el interior de su mente, tratando de calmar sus nervios y recobrar su respiración normal.

«No quería dejarlo ir…»

En lo que Tsuna recobraba su compostura, él lentamente regresó a su habitación y se metió bajo las sabanas, esperando a perderse en un profundo sueño para así no poder pensar más.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de Autora:<span>__ ¡Sí! El capítulo dos. CORTO, lo sé. De todas formas, sí, la novia es una OC. Ya que no me gustan los OC (fui forzada a usar una), ella no va a estar apareciendo mucho. Yuju. Y finalmente, obtuvimos a Hibari y Tsuna en una escena… aunque no pasó mucho… tsk, tsk, Hibari, ¿Qué es lo que está pensando esa cabeza tuya? Como sea, el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo. _

_Gracias a todos por leer._

* * *

><p>Nota de traductora: Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. No esperen el tercero dentro de un tiempo, con suerte y lo traigo para finales de semana, que tengo cosas que hacer y no son precisamente cosas que se hagan en poco tiempo. En fin, si existe algo que no les pareció con respecto a la versión original, me lo hacen saber. Ya saben, para verlo, analizarlo y poder cambiarlo.<p>

También por si hay pequeños "dedazos" o "deslices" que pudieron haberse colado.

Una notita:

(1) Originalmente era "No-good Tsuna", pero bueno, me costó decidirme por una versión de las muchas que andan pululando entre el idioma Español.

Gracias por leer. Y nuevamente gracias a Momomilk por dejarme traducir su historia.


	3. Intranquilo

**A love Yet to Bloom**

Título: Un Amor Aún a Florecer. A Love Yet to Bloom

Parejas: 1827 (Hibari y Tsuna)

Advertencias: puede contener OOC y yaoi

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira, y la historia pertenece a Momomilk. Yo simplemente traduzco

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

**Intranquilo**

—Les haré saber cuándo lo encuentre.

Colgando la llamada, Hibari deslizó el dispositivo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Suspirando sonoramente, el hombre tiró de su corbata, zafándola un poco el nudo mientras se dirigía en dirección a su cama. Se despojó de la chaqueta de su traje, dobló la prenda y la colocó encima de la silla.

El aire estaba tranquilo, pacífico. Pero mientras se encontraba parado en medio de su cuarto, sintió algo extraño. Sus ojos se volvieron hacía la puerta de su armario y la contempló por un largo minuto.

Sonriendo burlonamente, Hibari se encaminó hacia su armario, moviéndose extremadamente despacio. Largos y esbeltos dedos agarraron la manija y lentamente abrió la puerta para revelar a una cierta persona.

Observando fijamente a la persona sentada en el suelo, Hibari se inclinó en el delgado marco de la pared y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su torso.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Culpable; el Vongola rió nerviosamente mientras dirigía su mirada a su guardián.

—Ho-Hola Hibari-san.

—¿Escondiéndote del trabajo?

—S-Sí.

Hibari se rió entre dientes, divertido. Alargando su mano hacía el castaño que se encontraba sentado, le insinuó al castaño para que se sostuviera de ella. Sonriendo, Tsuna agarró la mano de Hibari.

«Encaje perfecto». Sus pequeñas manos encajaban magníficamente con las del hombre más alto y con fácil esfuerzo, el Vongola estaba de pie.

—El bebé te estaba buscando —dijo Hibari calmadamente.

—L-Lo sé —dijo Tsuna e hizo un puchero.

—Entonces deberías ir.

«No quiero. Pero»—. Está bien.

A regañadientes, el Jefe Vongola caminó hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia Hibari y le dio una triste mirada, pero Hibari no le prestó ninguna atención.

Entonces, él recordó. Tenía algo que preguntarle.

—¿Hi-Hibari-san?

—¿Acaso no deberías de estar yendo ya? El bebé estará enojado.

Tsuna suspiró sonoramente. Al parecer tendría que esperar hasta la próxima vez. Iba a recibir un regaño de Reborn y tal vez, una paliza o dos por haberse escapado del trabajo.

—Está bien… —murmuró y lentamente arrastró su cuerpo lejos de la habitación de Hibari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quejándose en voz alta, Tsuna colapsó sobre su escritorio. Papeles volaron de la imponente mesa y aterrizaron en el piso producto del fuerte impacto.

—¡Hay demasiado trabajo! —Se protestó Tsuna para sí mismo.

En los últimos días, Reborn había estado haciéndolo trabajar como loco. Su agenda estaba llena hasta el tope, él absolutamente no tenía tiempo para descansar, y mucho menos, tiempo para comer. Todo era comida para llevar y fácil de ingerir. Él había estado enclaustrado en su oficina, e incluso si él quisiese salir, Reborn lo había encarcelado en su propia oficina. Increíble, que incluso cuando era el Jefe, no podía liberarse de su propia habitación. El único tiempo en que le estaba permitido salir, aparte del de usar el baño, era cuando tenía que encontrarse con Akari. Por supuesto, él no organizaba eso, todo era obra de Reborn.

—Hah… —suspiró Tsuna. Su voz estaba llena de agotamiento.

Mientras reposaba su cabeza en el frío y solido escritorio, lentamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él. Lentamente sus parpados cayeron, amenazando con cerrarse. El joven trató lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse despierto, pero era en vano. En un instante, él estaba inconsciente.

Tsuna estaba en un profundo sueño, por lo que no se percató de que alguien entró a la habitación. Estaba demasiado agotado como para estar atento a sus alrededores.

—Tsunayoshi— inquirió una voz mientras el hombre daba un paso dentro de la habitación.

Hibari acababa de regresar de hacer algunos negocios y necesitaba reportarse a Tsuna. Encontró a la persona que estaba buscando, pero, el castaño resultó estar dormido.

La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de Hibari mientras caminaba hacia el Jefe Vongola. Caminando al lado del joven que dormía pacíficamente, Hibari lo miró con atención. Se burló silenciosamente para sí mismo, la comisura de sus labios curvándose un poco en una débil sonrisa.

—¿Estás cansado, cierto?— susurró y acarició sus dedos en la mejilla de Tsuna.

—Nnn…—murmuró Tsuna en respuesta al contacto, pero continuó durmiendo.

Colocando los papeles sobre el escritorio, Hibari cuidadosamente levantó a Tsuna en estilo de novia y lo llevó hacia el sofá que se encontraba a la derecha de la habitación. Gentilmente, bajó al joven. El guardián desabrochó los botones de su saco y se quitó la prenda. Colocando el saco justo debajo de los hombros de Tsuna, él cubrió la parte superior del castaño.

Hibari regresó al escritorio para recuperar sus documentos y tomó asiento justo al lado del joven jefe. Colocó la cabeza de Tsuna en su propio hombro y sigilosamente regresó a su trabajo. Hibird estaba acurrucándose tranquilamente en el tope de su cabeza también.

La habitación estaba inquietamente tranquila. Ningún sonido podía ser escuchado, a excepción de sus suaves respiraciones y el crujir de los papeles. Aun así, era una absoluta felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna se estiró en sus sueños. El conocimiento estaba regresando, pero el castaño se rehusaba a abrir los ojos. Se sentía extremadamente cómodo en la posición en la que estaba y deseaba quedarse así. Podía sentir un calor emanando hacia su cuerpo y se acurrucó más en dirección a ese calor.

Pero, algo repentinamente se sintió extraño. El objeto en el cual se estaba recostando no se sentía para nada duro. En realidad, era algo suave pero firme. Pensando sobre ello, recordó que se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, pero, eso no se sentía para nada como la dura superficie en la que su rostro debería de estar apoyada.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se paró rápida y violentamente, casi golpeando a Hibari en la cabeza, pero el hábil guardián lo esquivó

—¿Despierto? —cuestionó Hibari mientras observaba fijamente a Tsuna.

Parpadeando, Tsuna tenía una confundida expresión en su rostro. Mientras reunía sus pensamientos, un rosado brillante se esparcía por sus mejillas.

—¿Hi-Hibari-san?— se sorprendió ante la presencia del joven.

Hibari rió entre dientes y mantuvo su boca cerrada mientras continuaba mirando al exaltado joven jefe quien estaba tratando de razonar con sus propios recuerdos.

—¿C-cómo terminé aquí?

—Te cargué —él respondió

_«¿Qué?»_

Su cara adquirió un color rojo más oscuro al escuchar esa respuesta. Desviando sus ojos hacia abajo, miró algo que cubría su cuerpo; algo que no le pertenecía a él.

«¿Esto?»

El observó detenidamente la tela negra y lo deslizó entre sus manos. Sosteniéndolo y examinando el artículo, él reparó exactamente de quién era eso.

«¡El saco de Hibari-san! ¿É-Él me cubrió con esto?»

Lentamente, volteó su cabeza mientras nerviosamente ponía su atención de nuevo en Hibari. El guardián tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y parecía un tanto divertido. Sonrojándose, Tsuna puso el saco sobre su regazo y se removió intranquilamente con la tela entre sus manos. Silencio llenó la habitación mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, sin embargo, parecía que se estaba poniendo más tenso gracias al hecho de que estaba sentado al lado de Hibari con sus brazos rozándose superficialmente.

—¿Hi-Hibari-san?

—¿Hm?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

—Tres horas.

—O-oh… uhm… —Tsuna tenía más que quería preguntar, pero sintió como si ya supiese la respuesta; por dicha razón, se contuvo de preguntar más.

«Debo de haber estado durmiendo en su hombro». Unos ojos observaron cuidadosamente el hombro izquierdo de Hibari y las arrugas en su camisa de vestir eran fácilmente visibles. Su cara se sentía caliente debido a su incesante sonrojo. Vergüenza estaba plasmada por completo en su rostro.

En lo que Tsuna continuaba pensando consigo mismo, recordó que tenía algo importante que quería preguntar. Y ya que estaban solos en esos momentos, era la oportunidad perfecta. Claro, siempre y cuando pudiese hacer la pregunta.

—¿U-Uhm, Hibari-san? —llamó Tsuna al sereno hombre.

Levantando su cabeza, los ojos de Tsuna se encontraron con los de Hibari y los unieron en un concurso de miradas.

«Espléndido». Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar en que tan extraordinariamente apuesto es Hibari.

—¿Tsunayoshi? —llamó el guardián, sacando a Tsuna de su ensimismamiento.

«O-oh»—U-uh… la última vez, quería preguntarte algo…—cortó el castaño, la voz volviéndose suave. El hombre más alto esperó pacientemente, dispuesto a escuchar lo que Tsuna tenía por decir—. ¿Es-estas…?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar, o mejor dicho, empezar su oración, la puerta se abrió repentina y sonoramente, apareciendo una figura no invitada.

Ambas cabezas apartaron su atención uno del otro y miraron a la persona que caminó dentro de la habitación. Resultó ser que era Akari, junto con Reborn atrás de ella.

—¡Sawada-san! — vitoreó Akari sonriendo. Sin embargo, cuando ella notó la figura de Hibari al lado del jefe, su rostro repentinamente adquirió una expresión adolorida—. ¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo…? —preguntó serenamente.

—O-Oh. N-No —dijo Tsuna mientras sacudía sus manos—. No lo estabas —, mintió, queriendo ser cortés.

«Pero que sincronización perfecta. Perdí mi oportunidad otra vez».

Tsuna suspiró tranquilamente, maldiciendo dentro de su mente a la horrible sincronización de todo esto. Justo cuando él iba a hacer su pregunta, alguien lo detiene. ¿Cuándo aparecerá otra oportunidad como esta?

«Imposible. Reborn siempre me tiene haciendo algo».

—¿Entonces, para que me necesitabas? —el jefe preguntó mientras se paraba del sofá para estirar sus entumecidos músculos. Hibari le siguió y agarró su saco en el proceso.

—Tengo unas noticias que darte —ella rió divertidamente mientras hablaba—. Estaré…

—Akari se estará mudando aquí —interrumpió Reborn a la chica y concluyó la oración por ella.

Ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos de escuchar esas cinco palabras. Tsuna estaba petrificado y batalló para responder al comentario.

—¿Qu-Qu-Qué? —tartamudeó mientras la información trataba de procesarse en su cerebro.

—¿Acaso no comprendes Japonés? —replicó Reborn.

Era tan propio de él dar un comentario agudo.

—S-sí —frunció Tsuna.

—Es más fácil que ella se mude en lugar de tenerla visitando. Es mucho menos molesto —, explicó Reborn, cruzando sus brazos sobre su torso.

—¡De esa forma, estaremos más tiempo juntos! —exclamó Akari, acercándose a Tsuna.

Casualmente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ella se sujetó al brazo de su prometido. El cuerpo de Tsuna se tensó ante el gesto e inconscientemente se alejó de ella, su semblante dirigiéndose en la dirección contraria.

Por un momento, había olvidado que Hibari estaba allí y una vez que él rápidamente registró esa información en su cerebro, su cabeza se dirigió en la dirección en la que el hombre más alto se encontraba, la que por cierto era por la puerta.

Era demasiado tarde; no podía llamar a su guardián ya que él ya se encontraba a medio salir de la habitación. Su rostro empalideció, Tsuna sintió culpa, en realidad, mejor dicho, él se sintió desolado. La razón era, la expresión en la cara del hombre; parecía como si el infierno se hubiese desatado. Esos orbes suyos estaban llenos de ira, sus labios estaban curvados hacia abajo y sus ceño estaba fruncido.

Incluso cuando Hibari ya se había ido de la habitación, Tsuna continuó mirando la puerta, una expresión melancólica propagándose por su rostro. Akari miró a su prometido y pudo ver la triste mirada que tenía. Aun así, se sintió completamente satisfecha, es más, ella actualmente estaba… sonriendo,

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de autora:<span>__¡porras para el capítulo 3! Espero que les haya agradado. Hoy hubo más amor 1827 aquí, por lo que espero les haya gustado su interacción. Y como lo imaginaron, su relación no es muy clara… jajaja, pero no diré más acerca de eso. ¿Y qué es ESTO? Akari sonriendo, oh dios ¿Qué hay con eso?_

_Bueno, no diré nada más. De todas formas, este es el capítulo tres. Gracias por leer_

* * *

><p>Nota de traductora: Meh, dije finales de semana, hubiera dicho finales de fin de semana. No actualicé antes porque traducir no es todo lo que hago. Estudio ¿saben?, no es fácil.<p>

Si encuentran algún error o incongruencia en la traducción me lo hacen saber, para poder arreglarlo o aclararlo.

Como siempre, gracias a Momomilk por permitirme traducir su trabajo.

Cuando pueda traeré el capítulo cuatro.


	4. Realización

**A love Yet to Bloom**

Título: Un Amor Aún a Florecer. A Love Yet to Bloom

Parejas: 1827 (Hibari y Tsuna)

Advertencias: puede contener OOC y yaoi

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira, y la historia pertenece a Momomilk. Yo simplemente traduzco

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

**Realización**

—¿Alguien ha visto a Hibari-san? —preguntó Tsuna mientras tomaba asiento, teniendo almuerzo con sus guardianes, todos a excepción de Mukuro y Chrome quienes usualmente nunca llegan. Y por supuesto, Hibari.

—Nop —respondió Yamamoto.

—O-Oh —fue todo lo que Tsuna pudo decir.

_«Supongo que tendré que buscarlo más tarde»._

—Hey, Dame-Tsuna, quita esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro —intervino Reborn los pensamientos de Tsuna, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

Tsuna levantó su cabeza y miró a su tutor quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios.

«Por supuesto, siempre haciendo las del hombre cruel que es».

—¿Tienes asuntos que atender con él? —dijo sonriendo Yamamoto mientras le insistía a Tsuna a que comiera algo de su comida mientras estuviese caliente.

—¡Décimo! ¿A quién le importa él? —añadió Gokudera, aporreando su puño contra la mesa, causando que los platos y los cubiertos se sacudieran en la superficie.

—¡G-Gokudera-kun! ¡Por favor, tranquilizate! —dijo Tsuna—. No es nada importante, solamente quería saber —declaró calmadamente, no queriendo darle a sus guardianes una idea equivocada. Él no estaba tan preocupado. _Tal vez. Posiblemente. Muy probable… sí_. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por el hecho de que no había sido capaz de ver a Hibari por un tiempo después de esa expresión tan molesta que le había visto.

—¡Todos, comamos al extremo! —Ryohei rompió la tensa atmosfera gritando ruidosamente.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Comamos! —dijo Tsuna tratando de alejar la conversación lejos de Hibari. Gokudera siempre se exaltaba mucho cada vez que se trataba de Tsuna y sus asuntos.

Yamamoto rió ligeramente, como siempre lo hacía y cogiendo sus cubiertos comenzó a cavar en su comida que se miraba tan deliciosa. Tsuna imitó al hombre y decidió mandar el problema lejos de sus pensamientos para así tener un momento de paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

«_Doce de la medianoche. El tiempo realmente vuela_».

Mirando a su reloj que se encontraba reposando sobre el escritorio al lado de su cama, Tsuna restregó gentilmente su frente, como si estuviese tratando de deshacerse de un mal dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, él solamente estaba muy cansado.

Hoy había sido un largo día. Justo después de la comida, Reborn lo forzó a que le diera un recorrido por la mansión a su prometida, para que de esa forma ella supiese a que lugares le estaba permitido ir, y los lugares que estaban fuera de sus límites, tomando en cuenta que el edificio era un tanto grande.

Para cuando había terminado con el recorrido, Reborn secuestró a su estudiante y lo encerró dentro de su oficina para que continuara con los trabajos sin terminar que accidentalmente había dejado de lado cuando se había quedado dormido. Él se reusó, pero Reborn insistió. El Arcobaleno incluso se quedó dentro de la habitación para asegurarse de que Tsuna realmente estaba trabajando, o haciendo el vago.

Se apresuró con su trabajo, queriendo colapsar y caer rendido en su cama. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan cansado a como se sentía más temprano, considerando que tan tarde era.

Vistiendo los pantalones de su pijama y una camiseta, Tsuna agarró un suéter que se encontraba en una silla cerca de su escritorio y se la colocó sobre su frío cuerpo. Dejando su habitación, caminó por el oscuro pasillo que a duras penas estaba iluminado con las tenues luces en las paredes y se dirigió hacia el jardín. Le urgía tomar algo de aire fresco luego de haber estado encerrado por tanto tiempo. Además, había una sensación que le empujaba hacía ese sitio.

Lentamente, Tsuna situó un pie delante del otro, moviéndose hacia la nada mientras miraba en dirección al hermoso cielo nocturno lleno con brillantes y resplandecientes estrellas. Una brisa sopló contra su piel e hizo que las hebras de su cabello en su cuello se levantaran. Titiritando, Tsuna envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de su figura y se abrazó a si mismo fuertemente.

Continuando hacia delante, desde el rabillo de sus ojos, vislumbró una figura negra. Sus ojos se encaminaron donde la sombra se encontraba sentada en el banquillo y miró a la persona que había estado en sus pensamientos últimamente.

_«Hibari-san»._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y rió suavemente mientras miraba al otro hombre alimentar su esponjosa y amarilla ave. Ese era uno de los sitios que Hibari que siempre ocupaba durante el día o la noche. Tomando algunos pasos hacia delante, Tsuna se acercó más y más a Hibari, hasta que se encontraba parado justo delante de él.

Hibari sintió una sombra proyectándose sobre su cuerpo, la luz alrededor de él volviéndose repentinamente más oscura. Levantó su cabeza para ver dicha presencia.

—Tsunayoshi.

_«Una hermosa voz». _Se sintió como música para sus oídos.

El hombre más pequeño se sentó en el espacio vacío al lado de Hibari, y rápidamente, antes de que pudiera perder la oportunidad, vociferó la preguntá que le había estado molestando desde el día en el que conoció a su prometida.

—¿Estas molesto? —cuestionó Tsuna y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era un reflejo natural que hacía siempre que preguntaba algo que apenas y podía decir.

—¿Por qué debería de estar molesto? —respondió simplemente Hibari.

—Po-Por… —empezó Tsuna para detenerse súbitamente, encontrando la pregunta difícil de explicar. No, era más como que: la respuesta era algo obvia para ambos. La razón era, el matrimonio.

Dudando, Tsuna estaba inseguro de cómo podía ponerlo en palabras que no fuesen tan obvias. Por otra parte, él sentía como si no era necesario decirlo. Pero aún, en su corazón, quería aclarar las cosas, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias él no podía hacerlo y se contuvo.

Una vez más, estaba tranquilo entre ellos dos. Esto parecía pasar seguido cada cuanto se quedasen los dos solos. Ellos dirían pocas palabras para luego detenerse repentinamente. Juntando sus manos en puños, Tsuna tiró de la manga de su suéter, su cuerpo tenso mientras observaba fijamente el suelo frente a él.

Repentinamente, sintió una cálida mano sostener una de sus mejillas, entonces quitó su atención del suelo de cemento y la dirigió hacia la majestuosa cara. Ojos color caramelo encontraron los ojos oscuros y se contemplaron el uno al otro como si estuvieran bajo algún hechizo.

Hibari tomó una de las mejillas de Tsuna y acercó su cara hacia el Vongola, tan cerca que sus narices se estaban tocando.

—Esta bien —exhaló el hombre más alto.

Delicadamente, sus labios tocaron la parte superior de la frente de Tsuna. Lentamente, se distanció, los brazos volviendo nuevamente hacia él pero solo para coger la mano de Tsuna. Sosteniéndola gentilmente, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los dedos más delgados del hombre más joven.

Un color rojo se esparció por las mejillas de Tsuna, los labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Mano en mano, Tsuna dio un apretón y se acercó más al otro hombre hasta que sus hombros rozaron. Valientemente, se recostó sobre su guardián y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Tsuna quiso decir algo. Quería responder ese comentario. Necesitaba decir algo, pero no tenía nada. No, no era eso. Miedo era la razón. Estaba asustado que pudiese arruinar el momento.

Todo lo que sabía era que él realmente amaba a Hibari, pero no podía tenerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Um… ¿Por qué estamos en un café? —Tsuna arqueó una ceja y preguntó a su mano derecha quien se encontraba sentado enfrente de él.

—¡Por qué sí, Décimo! Un cambio de ambiente.

Gokudera relució una enorme sonrisa a su jefe antes de volver a enfocar sus ojos sobre el menú en sus manos. Él estaba murmurando algunas palabras, probablemente considerando que quería para beber o comer. Parecía estar pensando profundamente.

Tsuna dejó salir un pesado suspiro—: ¿Por qué?

«_Estaba perfectamente bien quedándome en la oficina_».

La razón por la que Tsuna no quería salir realmente de la casa principal era porque tenía una oportunidad de ver a Hibari. No era como si siempre estuviese ahí. Bueno, Tsuna siempre podía tratar de sorprenderlo en su casa, pero usualmente no tenía esa oportunidad. Reborn siempre estaba sobre su trasero acerca del trabajo y lo había confinado-_literalmente._ Siempre estaba el método de usar un teléfono, pero Hibari nunca fue alguien para hablar a través de un aparato. Tsuna prefería mucho más ver al hombre en persona, de todas formas.

En lo que Tsuna suspiraba otra vez, miró alrededor del café, examinando los diferentes tipos de personas ocupando la pequeña tienda. Tomando un hondo suspiro, el Vongola pudo sentir el fresco café tostado llenando el aire. Se sentía bien. Eso realmente cambió su humor un poco, haciendo sentir al jefe más aliviado y calmado en lugar de estresado.

Aunque, mientras continuaba mirando sus alrededores, tomó nota de las parejas sentándose aquí y allá, abrazándose uno al otro en los asientos de las mesas.

Tsuna se sintió extrañamente envidioso.

_«Que agradable. Desearía poder hacer eso con Hibari»._ Entonces su humor tocó fondo.

Deprimido, Tsuna golpeó su cabeza sobre la mesa tan duro que la mesa tembló y el moca que había sido ordenado se derramó un poco.

—¡Dé-Décimo! —Gokudera, sorprendido ante el gesto, retiró su cara del menú y miró al castaño quien continuaba apoyando su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera—. ¿Q-Qué pasó? —el de cabellos plateados estaba preocupado.

—Nada… —masculló Tsuna, haciendo un puchero con sus labios y dejó salir un profundo respiro.

—¡Dé-Décimo! —llamó otra vez Gokudera.

—No es nada. Así que, ¿ya pediste?

Girando su cabeza, Tsuna posó su barbilla sobre la mesa y observó a su guardián quien tenía una expresión extremadamente preocupada y agobiada. Sus cejas estaban ceñidas y su boca estaba fruncida. Parecía como un cachorro triste.

—N-No —respondió Gokudera y alejó su mirada del Vongola, regresando su atención de regreso al menú.

¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaba Gokudera antes de tomar una decisión? Tsuna sólo quería salir del café y sumergirse de nuevo en su trabajo, incluso cuando odiaba hacerlo. Simplemente no podía soportar ver esas parejas ser tan acarameladas mientras que él, por el otro lado, tenía que sufrir por ser patético y no iniciar nada.

«_Soy un completo perdedor_».

Tsuna se estaba degradando a sí mismo. Siempre es llamado Tsuna bueno-para-nada por Reborn. Aunque se sintió peor cuando lo estaba admitiendo para sí mismo.

«_Realmente soy Tsuna bueno para nada_».

Finalmente, Gokudera estaba listo para ordenar. La mesera se acercó y saludó al de cabellos plateados quien estaba eligiendo felizmente su elección de comida. Él incluso miró hacía el Vongola para ver que quería, pero Tsuna le insinuó que hiciera lo que quisiera y volvió su cara hacia la ventana.

Se sentía más tranquilo observando las personas que pasaban por la ventana. Sacó sus pensamientos de Hibari por un momento, aunque no por mucho. El pensamiento aún estaba molestando hasta el cansancio a Tsuna y simplemente deseó que Gokudera se apurara y terminara para así poder irse. Pero eso no iba a suceder pronto. Acababa de ordenar y quien sabía cuánto era. Sonaba como un montón, pero a Tsuna no le importó mucho y no lo tomó como importante.

Era un día cálido, muy caliente. El sol abrazador estaba calentando el aire y el cielo estaba libre de nubes. Afortunadamente para él, había aire acondicionado en el café por lo que sentía fresco.

«_Alguien viste negro_».

Tsuna se percató de un extraño vistiendo ropa negra.

«_¿Por qué alguien llevaría negro en este clima?_».

Esa persona estaba pidiendo por una sofocación por calor. Era posible en este clima SI ellos estaban parados bajo el sol por largos periodos de tiempo o eran débiles ante al aire caliente.

De todas formas, el castaño estaba interesado en ver la cara de ese tipo raro. A medida que lo observaba de abajo hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que el hombre vestía un traje y una camisa de vestir de color púrpura con una corbata negra.

«_Eh… eso es extrañamente familiar_».

Cuando llegó a la cara del extraño, Tsuna pensó que estaba alucinando.

«_De-Debo de estar viendo cosas_».

Pero no lo estaba. Era Hibari. No había forma alguna de que Tsuna lo confundiera en ningún sitio.

Y pensar que acababa de llamar Hibari un tipo raro. Bueno, no en voz alta pero en su corazón.

«_Si le dijese eso, seguramente me mordería hasta la muerte_».

De todas formas, ¿por qué rayos estaba Hibari allí? Parado en medio de la multitud, el lugar que más odia.

Mientras continuaba contemplando el hermoso hombre, sus ojos se encontraron y se enlazaron. Tsuna le devolvió la mirada, un poco sorprendido de que Hibari lo haya notado.

Y luego, los labios de Hibari se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. A duras penas, sólo para que el Vongola viese. Nadie más sería capaz de decir que Hibari actualmente estaba… _feliz. _O al menos pensó que el hombre estaba feliz. No era como si él en realidad supiese lo que Hibari estaba pensando la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus pantalones comenzaron a vibrar repentinamente. Era su teléfono. El Vongola ignoró quienquiera que fuese, no queriendo interrumpir su concurso de miradas con el hombre que siempre tiraba de las cuerdas de su corazón, haciéndole imposible que se enfocara en nada.

Pero en lo que estaba observando a Hibari, el hombre sostuvo su celular en la mano y apuntó hacia el. Tsuna levantó una ceja ante la duda. ¿La llamada era de Hibari?

El teléfono vibró otra vez y en esta ocasión, el Vongola buscó en su bolsillo y lo cogió. Levantando su cabeza un poco, mientras permanecía inmóvil en la mesa, Tsuna colocó el dispositivo al lado de sus orejas y dijo—: Hola.

—No haraganees, Tsunayoshi.

Bip-

Eso fue todo lo que Hibari dijo y colgó.

«_¿Q-Qué?_».

Tsuna estaba confundido y miró al hombre cuyos ojos estaban brillando con diversión, solo un poco. ¿Acaso Hibari se estaba burlando de él? _Definitivamente._ Tsuna era un blanco fácil para _cualquiera_.

Un tinte rojizo se dispersó a través de las mejillas de Tsuna giró su cabeza en vergüenza. ¿Por qué rayos se estaba sintiendo tímido? Todo lo que Hibari hizo fue advertirle que no hiciera el vago. No era como si hubiese dicho esas dos palabras que tanto deseaba oír.

Sin embargo, Tsuna se sentía cálido. Probablemente, el solo hecho de escuchar y ver a Hibari lo ponía nervioso. El Vongola inhaló profundo varias veces y se tranquilizó antes de devolver su atención de regreso en Hibari quien ahora se había ido y no estaba a la vista.

Labios se curvaron en dolor y Tsuna estaba deprimido otra vez. ¿Qué pasaba con él y esa montaña rusa emocional en la que estaba últimamente? Él solamente quería irse, aunque eso no iba a ocurrir muy pronto.

—¡Dé-Décimo!

Era Gokudera otra vez. Extraño… ¿Por qué estaba tan quieto? Usualmente él se estaría enloqueciendo frente al Vongola, especialmente quejándose acerca de que tan insoportable es Yamamoto.

—Go-Gokudera-kun… —empezó a decir Tsuna pero se detuvo—. ¿Po-Por-Por qué? —estaba tartamudeando, lo sabía.

Pero Tsuna estaba anonado ante lo que encontró en la mesa frente a él. Estaba llena con diferentes platillos de postres y pasteles. El de cabellos plateados debió de haber ordenado todo el menú.

—¿Eh? ¡Pensé que le gustarían algunos, Décimo! ¡Para alegrarlo! —dijo Gokudera.

Seguro, a Tsuna le gustaban los dulces, pero eso era demasiado. Debería de haber prestado atención al de cabellos plateados. Siempre hacía lo que pensaba que era correcto para alegrar el humor de Tsuna; sin embargo, siempre se excedía.

Suspirando, Tsuna simplemente miró a la cara inocente de Gokudera.

—Tendremos que llevarnos algunos para los demás.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—¡No puedo comerlos todos al mismo tiempo!

—¡Por supuesto que puede!

«_¿Quién crees que soy, Gokudera-kun?_»

—¡Eres el Vongola Décimo, por supuesto! Puedes hacerlo.

«_Por supuesto, eso es correcto. Soy el jefe, por lo tanto, puedo hacer de todo_».

¿Cuántas veces eran ya las que había suspirado Tsuna? Él perdió la cuenta, pero eso ya no importaba. Alcanzó uno de los postres que se miraban tan deliciosos. Iba a estar ahí por mucho tiempo tratando de terminar todo.

«_Gokudera-kun… tu…_».

Tsuna se masajeó las arrugas en su frente y agarró su cuchara, tomando un bocado de la crema batida.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de Autora:<span>_ _¡una actualización! Ugh, fue tan difícil sacar este capítulo. Tenía finales, por lo que tenía que estudiar. Finalmente pude trabajar este capítulo. Originalmente, era muy CORTO, pero decidí añadir más y hacerlo más largo. Por alguna razón no puedo escribir capítulos muy largos._

_Como sea, a la historia. No paso mucho. Supongo que es una historia que se desarrolla algo lento, traté de añadir momentos 1827. Me mantiene escribiendo cuando se trata de ellos. Uhm, no hay mucho que decir acerca del capítulo en sí. Solo un puñado de lindos momentos e interacciones vergonzosas/raras entre la pareja 1827. LOL, ¿acaso no son raros? Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

* * *

><p>Notas de traductora: Ejeje… ¿Hola? No, okay, eso no funciona. Me tardé, sí, lo sé.<p>

Trataré de traer el próximo más rápido para compensarlos. ¿Excusa? Tengo una vida "universitaria"… y algunos de mis profesores son "sádicos" disfrazados de "amables" personas. Lo lamento. Si hay algo que no tenga mucho sentido, me dicen para así poder aclararlo y/o arreglarlo.

Varias aclaraciones, en el capí original, donde estaban teniendo el almuerzo, en una frase decía: "lunch", pero luego, misteriosamente se convertía en "dinner", por lo que decidí dejarlo en almuerzo y no cambiarlo a cena, porque luego se menciona que le dio un paseo a su prometida por la mansión y eso no podía ser despues de la cena. Creo que eso sería todo.


	5. Confirmación

**A love Yet to Bloom**

Título: Un Amor Aún a Florecer. A Love Yet to Bloom

Parejas: 1827 (Hibari y Tsuna)

Advertencias: puede contener OOC y yaoi

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira, y la historia pertenece a Momomilk. Yo simplemente traduzco

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

**Confirmación**

«Suave. Cálido».

Acurrucándose entre sus sábanas, Tsuna se sintió feliz. Finalmente, después de muchos días de trabajo frenético, él estaba permitido tomarse algo de tiempo para descansar y que mejor forma de hacerlo que pasarla durmiendo.

Lastimosamente, su felicidad fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

Gruñendo, Tsuna se rehusó a responder y jaló la sábana por encima de su cabeza. Hubo una pausa antes de que un segundo llamado llegara. Sin embargo, Tsuna lo ignoró, queriendo continuar en su sueño.

Golpe.

«Ignóralo».

Golpe.

«Simplemente ignóralo».

Esperó por el siguiente llamado, pero no llegó. Sonriendo, parecía que la persona se había rendido y Tsuna fue permitido a continuar durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y se estrelló contra la pared, creando un fuerte estruendo.

—¡HEY! ¡Levántate de una puta vez! —gritó Reborn.

Como si de una señal se tratara, Tsuna quitó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo bruscamente y se sentó recto, mirando fijamente a un asesino a sueldo enojado quien le estaba enviado dagas por los ojos. Se sintió como si afiladas cuchillas estuvieran penetrando su cuerpo. Rascándose los ojos y quitándose las legañas que se habían formado durante su sueño, la visión de Tsuna se aclaró y notó otra persona parada a su lado.

—¿Akari? —su voz estaba carrasposa.

—Ho-Hola —susurró mientras tenía una cara de culpabilidad en su rostro.

—Cuando alguien llama a la puerta, tú respondes. No la IGNORAS —dijo Reborn, comenzando con sus sermones.

Tsuna asintió, disculpándose, no que lo estaba. Era más acerca de que estaba asustado de Reborn y que es lo que le haría si el joven se le oponía.

—Apúrate y vístete. Saldrás con Akari.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde sea que ella quiera ir. Ahora ve —dijo Reborn y pateó la cama.

Tsuna saltó; asustado de que pudiese ser golpeado y rápidamente se precipitó hacia el baño. La puerta se cerró seguida por un clic. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Dentro de su seguro baño, Tsuna suspiró sonoramente.

«Reborn da miedo cuando está enojado».

Parecía como si estaba seguro, al menos por ahora.

Desvistiéndose, se sacó su ropa, cayendo las prendas al piso. El agua ya estaba fluyendo, calentándose antes de que Tsuna entrara para tomar una ducha. Las gotas calientes de agua se deslizaron por su cabello, sus brazos y cayeron directo al piso de la tina, calentando su cuerpo gélido.

—Uh, mi siesta —gruñó Tsuna para sí mismo. Que tan desafortunado fue que se le interrumpió de su maravilloso descanso que tanto había estado buscando.

Un suspiro escapó

«Nada que pueda hacer sobre ello».

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Realmente tenían que acompañarnos, chicos? —Tsuna miró a sus guardianes.

—Reborn lo dijo —explicó Yamamoto.

—¡Yo decidí venir! ¡Tengo que estar a su lado Décimo! Soy su mano derecha, después de todo —dijo Gokudera, su voz llena de felicidad. El de cabellos plateados parecía extremadamente feliz por ser capaz de escoltar a su jefe por los alrededores.

—¿Y… Hi-Hibari-san? —cuestionó Tsuna el otro guardián quien tenía una enfadada expresión.

El jefe recibió nada en respuesta salvo silencio.

—Jaja, fue forzado a venir también —dijo Yamamoto volteando a ver a Hibari.

Tsuna se encontró suspirando nuevamente por la enésima vez en la semana. ¿No se suponía que debía de estar teniendo unas vacaciones agradables? En lugar de eso, se encuentra atascado en esa situación.

Examinando a sus guardianes, estaban vestidos en ropa casual en vez de sus trajes normales. No era para asombrarse. No querían sobresalir como un pulgar inflado. Podría alterar a las personas.

El grupo de cinco ya había llegado a su destinó: el centro comercial. El destino fue escogido por Akari, ya que ella quería hacer algunas compras para algunas cosas. Los brazos enganchados con Tsuna, ella lo arrastró lejos de los otros tres, dejando sus guardines que lo siguieran detrás de él.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo —comentó y rio Yamamoto.

—¡ESTÚPIDO! Por supuesto deberían. ¡Después de todo, ella es la prometida del Décimo! ¡Debería de ser afortunada de tener al jefe como su futuro esposo! —dijo Gokudera, maldiciendo a Yamamoto mientras alababa al jefe Vongola.

Hibari, quien estaba caminando detrás de él, se quedó callado. Si no hubiese sido por Reborn, el hombre no hubiera estado ahí. De ninguna manera él estaría perdiendo su tiempo con los herbívoros.

El joven jefe estaba siendo arrastrado de un lado hacia otro por Akari. Ella comentaría sobre los objetos que llamaran su atención, o hablar sobre temas relacionados sobre ella. Tsuna respondía, sin embargo, la información apenas e iba directa a su cerebro. Entraba por un oído y salía por el otro.

Estaba más preocupado sobre Hibari. En varias ocasiones, Tsuna voltearía a ver sobre sus hombros para darle una ojeada al otro hombre. Cada vez que miraba hacia atrás, Hibari sostenía una expresión llena de aburrimiento mezclada con irritación.

Le dio otra mirada a su guardián antes que fuese arrastrado rápidamente dentro de una de las tiendas.

Los tres seguidores se quedaron parados afuera de la tienda, esperando que Tsuna y Akari salieran.

Yamamoto había estado tratando de conversar con Gokudera mientras seguían por detrás a su jefe y su prometida, a la vez que Hibari se mantuvo completamente silencioso.

Mirando de reojo al otro hombre, Yamamoto abrió sus labios para hablar.

—Hey, Hibari. ¿Qué piensas que Akari? —cuestionó sin rodeos.

Dejo a Gokudera medio anonadado ya que el de cabellos-plata no estaba esperando que Yamamoto hiciera dicha pregunta a Hibari. Incluso cuando el espadachín era así, directo. Sin embargo, dicha pregunta no era algo que harías casualmente a otra persona cuyo medidor de irritación estaba gritando por explotar.

Hibari miró a Yamamoto, su rostro tenía unos rastros de sorpresa que rápidamente ocultó con su expresión habitual.

—No tengo ninguna opinión.

—¿Con que es así? Haha, bueno yo pienso que es una chica agradable. ¿No te parece? —cuestionó Yamamoto, insistiendo por más.

Mirándole ferozmente, Hibari habló ásperamente.

—Si continuas molestándome más, te morderé hasta la muerte.

—¡Whoa! Está bien si no quieres responder. Solamente quería saber —dijo Yamamoto, riendo nerviosamente mientras sostenía sus manos levantadas en señal de defensa. Volteándose hacia el otro hombre, miró a Gokudera—. ¿Qué piensas acerca de ella, Gokudera?

—Bueno, a mí no me importa mucho. Pero en vista de que el Décimo parece estar bien con ella, entonces, yo también —manifestó Gokudera. Básicamente, con quienquiera que Tsuna se llevase bien, Gokudera no podía odiarlos

—Eso es tan como tú, Gokudera —dijo Yamamoto, sonriendo y alborotó el sus cabellos plateados.

Gokudera le gritó y quitó bruscamente sus manos de él, causando solamente que Yamamoto riera como siempre lo hacía y se dispusiera a molestarlo aún más. El hombre más bajo se sonrojó un poco, aunque solamente fue visible por unos cuantos segundos antes de que desapareciera.

Mientras esos dos continuaban su disputa que siempre hacían cada día, como si fuese su rutina usual, Hibari los dejó solos y se fue a deambular por ahí, incapaz de seguir tolerando la espera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

«Eso llevó una eternidad».

La cara de Tsuna estaba pálida una vez que dio un paso fuera de la tienda y de regreso a la brisa fría y aire cálido.

—¡Décimo! —se reanimó Gokudera al ver a Tsuna y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, Yamamoto siguiéndolo por detrás.

—H-Hola —murmuró cansado.

La expresión de Gokudera cambió a una de preocupación.

—¿Ésta bien, Décimo?

Asintiendo, Tsuna respondió que estaba bien.

Después de todo ese tiempo, terminaron sin nada. Akari se aventuró en las boutiques y agarró todo lo que encontró atrayente. Luego, ella se probó diferentes trajes, mostrándoselos a Tsuna y preguntándole su opinión y luego contemplándose a sí misma. Debió de haberse probado toda la tienda y aun así, ella salió sin nada.

—Lo siento Sawada-san. Parece que te hice trabajar bastante, ¿cierto? Puede ir a descansar a alguna parte. ¡Te llamaré cuando haya terminado! —dijo ella, dejando ir, finalmente, el brazo de Tsuna.

Su cuerpo tenso finalmente se permitió relajarse y se sintió confortable. Sonriendo, el asintió.

—De acuerdo, diviértete.

—Lo haré —respondió Akari alegremente y se dirigió directo hacia el mar de personas.

—¡D-Décimo! ¿Está bien dejarla ir sola? —cuestionó Gokudera.

—Está bien. Oh, ustedes dos pueden ir donde sea que quieran también. Yo simplemente voy a encontrar un lugar para sentarme.

—¡Pe-Pero! Fuimos dichos que nos quedáramos con usted. ¡Como su mano derecha, estaré con usted todo el tiempo!

—E-Esta bien, Gokudera-kun —dijo nerviosamente Tsuna. Siempre era difícil hacer que Gokudera le dejase ir. Era muy dedicado a su posición como para dejar al jefe por si mismo.

Por eso era que Yamamoto estaba ahí.

—De acuerdo, Tsuna. Puedes descansar. Me adelantaré y tomaré a Gokudera —sonrió el espadachín y agarró el brazo del otro.

—¡H-Hey! ¡Yamamoto! —Gritó —, ¡déjame ir!

—No —respondió con una sonrisa y jaló a Gokudera, arrastrándolo lejos sin su permiso.

Tsuna rio nerviosamente para sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco mal pero no quería que ellos le siguieran a todos lados. Habían estado esperando por un tiempo y se merecían un descanso y hacer algo más que "cuidar" a Tsuna como Reborn les había dicho que hicieran.

El jefe Vongola dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, un poco satisfecho de que ahora podía descansar en lugar de estar siguiendo a Akari por todos lados. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, más cambiaba su opinión acerca de ella. Sin embargo, esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Una vez que él encontró un lugar para sentarse, ubicado en algún sitio en un parque, recordó que no vio a Hibari con Yamamoto y Gokudera. Debió de haber sido porque estaba muy cansado como para notar sus alrededores.

«¿A dónde fue Hibari-san?». Se preguntó Tsuna «Debió de haberse puesto irritado y se fue». Por supuesto que ese sería el caso. No era si él pudiese estar ahí en primer lugar.

Reclinándose en la banca, Tsuna apoyó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Los rayos cálidos de luz brillaban en su rostro, calentándolo. Se sintió agradable y el joven se relajó.

«Se siente agradable…»

—¡Ah! —chilló, sintiendo algo frio oprimiéndose en contra de sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y una figura muy familiar apareció delante de él.

—¡Hi-Hibari-san!

Hibari rio entre dientes ante la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Tsuna, haciendo que el otro hombre inclinara su cabeza en pregunta. A diferencia de antes, su expresión pareció haberse calmado y la irritación ya no estaba visible en sus ojos. Se miraba igual que como se miró aquella noche en los jardines, así como aquella otra ocasión en la oficina.

Esa fría sensación estaba otra vez rozando contra su piel. Tsuna se estremeció ante el frio y miró el objeto. Era una lata de jugo, parecía haber sido comprada de una máquina expendedora. Levantando su mano, Tsuna agarró la lata y la sacó del agarre de Hibari.

—Gracias —se sonrojó Tsuna, sus mejillas volviéndose rojas.

Mientras Tsuna abría la lata, el hombre más alto se sentó justo al lado de Tsuna, y se recargó en él. Aunque sólo un poco ya que estaban en público. El color en la cara del jefe Vongola tomó un color rojo-rosado, tímido ante el gesto. Hibari actuó como si fuese nada y miró mientras su ave amarilla voló hacía él y se acurrucó en su cabello.

—U-Uh, ¿Quieres algo de beber, Hibari-san? —preguntó Tsuna y acercó la lata hacia el otro hombre.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, el guardián tomó la lata de Tsuna, rozando sus dedos contra los del otro y tomó un sorbo de la bebida.

Sonriendo a sí mismo, Tsuna susurró suavemente—: Un beso indirecto.

Los oídos de Hibari captaron esas palabras incluso cuando apenas y fueron audibles. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Colocando la lata a un lado, levantó su saco que se había sacado debido al calor y cubrió a ambos, Tsuna y él.

—¿E-Eh? ¡Hibari-san! ¿Qué estás haci...? —sorprendido, Tsuna empezó a tartamudear pero fue cayado rápidamente cuando sus labios se encontraron con otros.

Audazmente, Hibari besó a Tsuna. Fue un rápido pero dulce beso. Se separó de él, bajando simultáneamente su saco.

Tsuna estaba completamente rojo hasta el cuello. Sus mejillas eran de un rojo brillante, al igual que sus orejas—sus labios húmedos. Sus manos cerradas sobre sus muslos mientras luchaba en recomponer su cordura.

Hibari rió tranquilamente entre dientes para sí mismo.

—Tsunayoshi.

—¿Q-Qué? —al oír tan hermosa voz, Tsuna recobró su razón y se volteó hacia el otro.

—Estas rojo —declaró lo obvio.

Ese comentario solamente hizo que Tsuna adquiera un tono más oscuro de rojo, avergonzado.

—¿Po-Por qué tu…? —interrumpió Tsuna, incapaz de terminar su pregunta.

—¿No querías un beso?

—¿E-Eh?

—Beso inderecto.

—O-oh.

«Así que lo escuchó». Tsuna se golpeó con la palma de su mano su frente. «Estúpido. No debí de haber dicho eso en voz alta».

Mientras el joven se estaba pegando a sí mismo por su descuido, Hibari envolvió una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Tsuna y jaló su brazo de nuevo a un lado.

—No.

Pareció como si al guardián no quería que Tsuna se hiriera a sí mismo de esa forma, no era como si realmente doliera bastante. Era más como una picadura.

Retorciéndose, Tsuna no podía sentarse recto. Estaba nervioso, sin embargo feliz, y al mismo tiempo, mareado. Y a pesar de todo, preocupado.

Dejado sin palabras, Tsuna se mantuvo silencioso, no exactamente sabiendo que hacer. Los dos se sentaron en silencio mientras las personas continuaban pasándoles, conversando felizmente y disfrutando su tiempo fuera.

El más joven no podía reunir el valor para mirar a Hibari a los ojos, por lo tanto, puso su atención en el claro cielo azul, libre de nubes.

Cuando de repente, Tsuna sintió algo introducirse en sus manos. Era frio, sin embargo, pequeño. ¿Qué era lo que podría ser?

Abriendo sus manos, dio una mirada a la palma de su mano y encontró un colgante de conejo. Bueno, eso fue realmente inesperado.

—¿E-Esto?

Finalmente, miró a Hibari, sus ojos marrones se unieron con la mirada intensa de Hibari.

—Se parecía a ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Simplemente se parece.

—No, no se parece.

—Se parece. No discutas o te morderé hasta la muerte.

Ante esas últimas cuatro palabras, Tsuna rió alegremente. Incluso cuando estaba dando un regalo, él aún podía articular su frase favorita.

—Gracias —dijo Tsuna y cerró su mano, apretando el artículo herméticamente en su agarre—. Lo voy a atesorar.

—Más te vale.

—Está bien —su rostro estaba radiando felicidad.

«Desearía que el tiempo se detuviera de esta forma».

Muy a su pesar, no pasó de esa forma y fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Sawada-san!

Tsuna gruñó sonoramente al escuchar ese tono de voz. Ya sabía quién era y trató de no mirar en la dirección de la cual la voz vino, actuando como si no la hubiese escuchado.

«Simplemente vete por un momento».

—¡Sawada-san!

«No. Vete».

—Tsunayoshi.

En esta ocasión, fue la voz de Hibari. Lentamente, volvió su mirada al hombre y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su mano había sido agarrada y en una fracción de segundo, estaba parado.

—¿H-Hibari-san?

Tsuna arqueó una ceja, cuestionándolo pero el guardián dijo nada. Manteniendo un agarre firme alrededor de la muñeca del Vongola, lo dirigió lejos de la banca y fuera de la vista de Akari, a pesar del hecho de que estaba caminando hacia ellos.

—¿Q-Que estás haciendo?

Aún silencioso, Hibari no articuló ninguna palabra, sólo sonriendo. Haciendo un puchero, Tsuna decidió no preguntarle nada más. Si el no respondió la primera vez, no lo iba a hacer en la segunda ocasión. Derrotado, el castaño se dejó llevar a donde sea que estuviese yendo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nota de autora:<span>__¿Qué debo de decir? LOL, bueno, se besaron. Y, uh, créanlo o no, creo que este es su primer beso. En los labios, claro está. Er… ^^; Tsuna es un tarado. ¿Y QUÉ?¿Fugandose? o tal vez no. No puedo leer la mente de Hibari muy bien._

_Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo._

* * *

><p>Nota de traductora: Ejejeje. ¿Hola? Me tardé, lo sé, no tienen que recordármelo. Como mi mente es tan amable, decidió meterme a traducir otros fanfics. Bueno, eso no es excusa suficiente... tampoco es como si me quejara.<p>

Por lo que en cualquier momento verán alguna actualización (o publicación) de otra historia.

Nuevamente, ¡gracias Momomilk, por dejarme traducir tu historia!

Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, queja, lo-que-sea, me hacen saber para aclararla/as y/o arreglarla/as.

Cuando pueda traigo el próximo capítulo.


	6. Sin palabras

**A love Yet to Bloom**

Título: Un Amor Aún a Florecer. A Love Yet to Bloom

Parejas: 1827 (Hibari y Tsuna)

Advertencias: puede contener OOC y yaoi

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira, y la historia pertenece a Momomilk. Yo simplemente traduzco

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis<strong>

**Sin palabras**

—Sonríe, Hibari-san.

Tsuna miraba cómo Hibari se rehusaba a escuchar al chico y frunció el ceño. Suspirando sonoramente, Tsuna apretó el hombro de su Guardián, tratando de hacerlo reír pero él aún no respondía.

La pareja no se alejó demasiado del centro comercial, y de alguna forma, terminaron cerca del área de juegos. En vista de que Tsuna amaba los juegos de video, forzó a Hibari para que le acompañase. Aunque el hombre no accedió al principio.

Quedándose en un punto, Hibari permaneció pegado al piso mientras que Tsuna trataba de jalarlo hacia adentro. Todo fue en vano, su porte era fuerte y el Vongola a duras penas y le hizo moverle una pulgada.

Por lo que, Tsuna amenazó al hombre en usar su híper modo para hacer entrar a Hibari. Eso tampoco funcionó y tampoco había forma alguna de que fuese a usarlo en público.

Derrotado, el castaño dejó a Hibari y entró al árcade solo. Estuvo haciendo mohines mientras jugaba los juegos, dando de tanto en tanto miradas furtivas a su guardián hasta que desapareció de la vista.

Sorprendido de no ver a Hibari en el mismo puesto, Tsuna abandonó su juego para buscar al hombre, sólo para encontrarlo parado justo a su lado.

Y ahora, estaban en una de esas cabinas de fotos.

—Sonríe, ¿por favor?

Tsuna imploró mientras el tiempo pasaba, esperando para que su guardián curvara hacia arriba sus labios. Siempre parecía sonreír en momentos aleatorios menos para las fotos. Porque a Hibari no le gustaban las fotos.

Un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios, entristecido. Rindiéndose, volvió su rostro al frente de la pantalla y decidió tomar la foto de esa forma.

Golpeando con su palma el gran botón verde, encendió la máquina, la cámara lista para tomar una foto. Dando una mirada furtiva a Hibari, una idea apareció en su mente. Era muy aburrido el tomar una foto sin que ninguno de ellos estuviese interactuando con el otro, por lo que Tsuna pensó en algo más.

En lo que el punto rojo parpadeaba, en su segunda ocasión, Tsuna se arrodilló sobre la silla y besó la mejilla de Hibari.

—¡Tsunayoshi!

Esto fue único; su Guardián estaba sorprendido, desprevenido.

Riéndose entre dientes, Tsuna sólo le sonrió y salió de la pequeña cabina para coger las fotos que salían a un lado.

Las fotos fueron reveladas y expelidas por el agujero. Tsuna se acercó para agarrarlas pero le fueron arrebatadas por Hibari.

—Hey.

Haciendo un puchero, Tsuna se agarró del brazo del Guardián, tratando de bajarlo y conseguir la foto.

—Quiero ver.

—No.

—¿Eh? ¡Por qué!

—Es una mala foto.

—¡No, no lo es!

Hibari, extrañamente, estaba avergonzado de ver su propia expresión sorprendida en la foto y se rehusaba en dejar que el Vongola la viese. Tampoco iba a dejar que la tuviese. Manteniendo su mano en lo alto, miró con diversión mientras Tsuna hacía su mejor esfuerzo para recuperar la foto.

—No es justo.

Tsuna se estaba enojando y Hibari podía verlo en sus ojos.

Suspirando, relajó sus brazos un poco hacia abajo, pero no le dio la foto. La deslizó dentro de sus bolsillos, escondiéndola allí.

—Tómala si quieres.

—Uh…

Ahora Tsuna no podía hacer nada. No era como si fuese a hurgar la parte delantera de los bolsillos de los pantalones de Hibari para alcanzar la foto. Invasión de la privacidad… o… acoso sexual es lo que era.

Entristecido, los labios de Tsuna se arquearon hacia abajo en reproche. Sus ojos enfocados en el suelo, mantuvo su cabeza agachada.

_«Quería verlas»._

—Tsunayoshi

—No.

Un suspiro fue escuchado. Tsuna mantuvo su atención hacia abajo, rehusándose a ver a Hibari. Estaba un poco enojado para con él, debido a que realmente quería mantener esa foto. Iba a ser uno de sus tesoros.

Tsuna se sobresaltó, sintiendo un brazo deslizarse alrededor de sus hombros y envolviéndose a su alrededor. Con un pequeño tirón, cayó en el brazo de Hibari, justo a su lado. Mirando finalmente hacia arriba, miró como Hibari sostenía su teléfono delante de ellos.

—Sonríe, Tsunayoshi.

—¿Eh?

Capturar.

Una foto fue tomada.

—Esta está mejor.

Hibari mostró el teléfono al Vongola, mostrándole la foto que acababa de tomar.

No se veía tan mal, excepto por el hecho de que Hibari estaba preparado para la foto mientras que él, por otro lado, no lo estaba. Sus labios estaban separados levemente y sus ojos abiertos en asombro, mirando a su lado y no hacia la cámara, básicamente era una foto sincera.

—No es justo. No estaba preparado.

—Qué mal.

—¡Hibari-san!

Mirando ferozmente a su Guardián, Tsuna robó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos, tomando tantas como pudiese de Hibari.

—Sabes que puedo borrar eso.

_«Es cierto. Es su teléfono»._

—Bueno… No pienso devolverlo.

Metiendo el aparato entre sus bolsillos, Tsuna se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de su Guardián, rehusándose a devolver el teléfono hasta que hubiese guardado las fotos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_«Está sonriendo, ¿Por qué está sonriendo?»_

Tsuna, con lapicero en mano, estaba firmando unos documentos mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba dando miradas furtivas a su tutor, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la habitación. Una sonrisa burlona significaba que algo bueno había pasado… ¿Qué es lo que podría haber hecho en ésta ocasión?

Extrañamente, Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Era como si Reborn tenía algo planeado para él. Muy probable, algo atemorizante que de alguna u otra forma, asustaría al Jefe Vongola pero causaría diversión al hombre.

Un suave suspiro salió de los labios húmedos de Tsuna y sintió a su estómago rugir en dolor. Había estado despierto desde las 7:00 de la mañana Sin ni siquiera haber tenido tiempo de tomar una ducha, Reborn le forzó a entrar a su oficina y había estado trabajando desde entonces. Eran las 12:05 de la tarde y él se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Reborn… —murmuró Tsuna

—¿Qué?

—Tengo hambre.

—Muérete de hambre.

—Pe-Pero…

—¿Acaso tengo que repetirme?

Lloriqueando, la expresión de Tsuna se ensombreció, desconsolado. Refunfuñó en voz baja y continuó con su trabajo.

_«Necesito terminar esto rápido para así poder comer.»_

Una hora debió de haber transcurrido y Tsuna finalmente terminó todo su trabajo.

—¡Sí! —saltó el Jefe Vongola de su asiento y exclamó en alegría.

—Buen trabajo —felicitó Reborn a su estudiante y se levantó del sofá. Dando pasos largos, se dirigió hacia el más el joven y se paró justo enfrente de su escritorio.

Mirando fijamente a Reborn, Tsuna mantuvo una mirada interrogante.

_«Esa sonrisa AÚN está ahí»._

—Como recompensa, tendrás una cita.

_«Una cita. Espera. ¿Qué? Una…»_

—¿CITA?

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron en asombro.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué me estas enviando en una cita?

Un suspiro exasperado fue escuchado, seguido de un fuerte golpe sordo mientras Tsuna colapsaba de nuevo en su silla.

_«Todo lo que quería era descansar y comer»._

—Sí, una cita.

—¿Con Akari-san?

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Con Hibari.

—¿QUÉ?

Una vez más, Tsuna saltó de su silla pero se tropezó debido a su prisa. Por suerte, se detuvo contra su escritorio y terminó no cayendo al piso. Apoyando sus palmas en la dura superficie e inclinándose hacia delante, miró fijamente a Reborn con una mirada confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Un premio dije —explicó Reborn como si no hubiese nada malo con ese pedazo de información.

—¡Reborn! ¡Por qué me envías en una cita con Hibari? ¿Estás tratando de matarme? —preguntó Tsuna, frustrado.

—Tal vez.

_«Por supuesto que diría algo como eso»_

La mente de Tsuna había sido volada en pedazos al escuchar dos palabras peligrosas juntas. Cita y Hibari. Sintió una migraña comenzando a surgir en su cabeza y sintió la necesidad de noquearse a sí mismo para así no tener que lidiar con esto nunca más.

—Sí pregunto otra vez, ¿me dirás el por qué?

—No.

_«Era de esperarse»_

—No entiendo por qué me harías esto a mí…—cortó Tsuna y se dejó caer en su silla. Apoyando su cara en su escritorio, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

_«Sólo mátame ya»_

Antes de que su conversación pudiese continuar un poco más, no que fuese a pasar, un golpe se escuchó seguido por un fuerte chirrido mientras se abría la puerta.

_«Necesito arreglar eso»,_ pensó Tsuna.

—¿Me llamaste?

Al sonido de esa voz, Tsuna levantó su cabeza con un movimiento rápido y su mirada se encontró con la de Hibari.

—Lo hice. Yendo directo al punto, vas a salir con Tsuna.

—¿Hm? —Hibari no parecía divertido, más bien, un poco fastidiado. Tal vez, confundido era una mejor descripción.

—Van a ir a un parque de diversiones.

Por un segundo, pareció como si Hibari se crispó. _Ni_ un segundo. Sin embargo, mantuvo la misma expresión: molesto. Definitivamente no era una broma viniendo de Reborn. Usualmente, Hibari no se rehusaría. Un parque de diversiones definitivamente no era un lugar en el que Hibari pondría un pie, por lo que la respuesta más plausible sería…

—De acuerdo —_No._

_«Esperen… ¿SÍ?»_

La boca de Tsuna se entreabrió. Pensó que acababa de ver cerdos volar por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su memoria estaba un poco borrosa luego de fase del sí y antes de que lo supiese, ya estaba en el parque de diversiones con Hibari a su lado. También estaba sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo completamente limpio y vestido que en lugar de sus pijamas.

_«Inhala. Exhala»_

Tomando respiraciones profundas, Tsuna finalmente se calmó y miró hacia Hibari.

—¿H-Hibari-san?

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué dijiste que sí?

—Quería pasar tiempo contigo.

_«¿Eh? Eso fue un poco directo»_

—Pero odias las multitudes.

—Las odio.

Mirando hacia el hombre más alto, Tsuna pudo ver la irritación brillando en sus ojos. Obviamente estaba molesto por el enorme mar de personas y el fuerte ruido. Incluso si él quería pasar algún tiempo con Tsuna, no tenía por qué ir tan lejos.

Mientras más pensaba Tsuna acerca de ello, él realmente nunca había tenido mucho tiempo a solas con Hibari. Sin embargo, era un poco raro que Reborn lo enviara así sin más en una cita con Hibari de entre todas las personas. Si era una cita, usualmente sería con Akari.

—Podrías haber dicho que no —murmuró.

—Lo sé —respondió simplemente Hibari. Él realmente nunca se extendía en sus comentarios.

Tsuna se rindió en derrota. Tratar de comprender sus acciones y pensamientos era duro, pero lo dejo sin más. Mejor ir con la corriente que preocuparse a muerte acerca de tales cosas. Ya había demasiado en su mente. Con eso de la boda, Akari y sus propios sentimientos. Y añadir los sentimientos de Hibari a la mezcla hacía todo mucho más complicado.

—Está bien —susurró Tsuna—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Subirnos.

Con esa única palabra, Hibari cogió una de las manos de Tsuna y la sostuvo, como si fuesen amantes, entrelazando sus dedos con los delgados y delicados de Tsuna.

—A-Ah… Hibari-san… —las mejillas de Tsuna brillaron en un rojo resplandeciente en lo que lentamente seguía al hombre más alto—. Las per-personas están mirando.

—Y ellos lo están.

Sin importarle sus alrededores, Hibari mantuvo un agarre firme en Tsuna y lo arrastró hacia una de las atracciones que estaban adelante. Se pusieron en la línea, firmes, mano en mano. Parecía como si el Guardián no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

—Um… — Tsuna dijo mirando a Hibari.

—No la estoy soltando.

—O-Oh.

_«¿Por qué Hibari no está avergonzado?» _se preguntó Tsuna. La expresión del hombre a duras penas y cambió, pero, estaba sonriendo. Un poco, por supuesto.

Por otro lado, el rostro del hombre más pequeño estaba caliente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un color rojo rosado. Estaba intranquilo y continuaba balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta que sintió una mano presionar sobre su cabeza.

—Para —escuchó Tsuna.

—L-Lo siento.

—Relajate.

—E-Está bien —asintió Tsuna y trató lo mejor que puedo en sentirse tranquilo. Era duro.

Mariposas estaban flotando en su estómago. Muchas eran las emociones pasando sobre él. Confusión. Nerviosismo. Preocupación. Felicidad. Un manojo mesclado en un cuerpo pero lo que realmente sobresalía, era su alegría.

Sus sentimientos por Hibari eran fuertes. Siempre habían sido fuertes. Había sostenido un interés romántico por el hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuvo el coraje en dar los pasos necesarios para crear una relación como esta. Ese no fue el único obstáculo. Ese era por mucho, una obstrucción sencilla. La difícil era él siendo el Jefe Vongola. No sería correcto para él tener un amante hombre.

Hibari también entendía más o menos la posición de Tsuna. Ese era el por qué él sólo podía hacer dichos actos hasta cierto límite y no cruzar la línea. La línea siendo: confesarse. Porque eso significaría que serían amantes. No era como si lo que estuviesen haciendo en esos momentos no fuesen cosas de parejas, pero, el solo hecho de hacerlo oficial ponía más presión.

«_No hay forma de que nos convirtamos en amantes_»

Esto, ambos lo entendían muy bien. Esa era la razón, la _única_ razón por la cual ellos no habían cruzado esa línea. Era obvio para los dos que ambos albergaban sentimientos el uno para con el otro. Sin embargo, decirlos en voz alta tenía más significado que guardarlos en el interior.

Mientras Tsuna estaba contemplando estos pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que ya era su turno. Cuando miró alrededor, se encontró a sí mismo sentado en uno de los asientos para dos personas de la montaña rusa.

_Montaña rusa_. Tsuna solía estar aterrorizado de ellas, pero había superado su miedo. Sin embargo, aún no le gustaban mucho.

—No te preocupes —dijo Hibari, mirando al castaño.

El joven jefe sintió un apretón y notó que su mano menuda aún estaba en el agarre de Hibari.

—Sí.

Tsuna sonrió.

«_No debería de preocuparme tanto_»

Tomando un profundo y largo respiro, el Jefe Vongola se deshizo de cualquier pensamiento negativo y decidió enfocarse en disfrutar por el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Cómo me miro?

—T-Te vez… u-uh bonita.

—¿En serio? Hm, aunque lo dudo —cuestionó Asari mientras miraba a su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Por extraño que pareciese, Tsuna y Akari estaban en una tienda, probándose su vestimenta para el matrimonio. No fue duro para Tsuna el conseguir el de él considerando que era un hombre. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue conseguir sus medidas y ya estuvo.

Ahora, la parte dura había sido Akari. Al ser la chica indecisa que era, bien podría terminar gastando la mayor parte de su día ahí.

El Jefe Vongola estaba sentado en una de las confortables sillas acolchonadas mientras miraba a Akari conversar con el comerciante, quien le estaba ayudando a su prometida con su vestido.

Con una expresión aburrida, Tsuna jugueteó con la correa atada a su celular. Era el regalo que había recibido de Hibari hacía un tiempo. No habían tenido tiempo de verse debido a las preparaciones de la boda de Tsuna y también por el trabajo de Hibari.

Mirando al conejo, las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, un poco divertido por su regalo.

«_¿Cómo se supone que esto sea yo, de todas formas?_»

No obstante, incluso cuando era un poco raro tenerlo atado a su celular, él lo atesoraba. Perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, Tsuna no se percató cuando llamaron su nombre.

—Sawada-san

Ninguna respuesta.

—Hey, Sawada-san…

Un poco molesta al ser ignorada, Akari levantó su voz y dijo el nombre del jefe una tercera vez antes de que consiguiese una respuesta de su parte.

—¿O-Oh? ¿Qué? Lo siento —se disculpó Tsuna al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con un rostro irritado que se suavizó inmediatamente y volvía a su carácter normal.

—Está bien. Creo que he encontré el que me gusta. Éste es —dijo, caminando hacia el joven para mostrarle su vestido.

Se giró sobre sus pasos, dando una vuelta completa antes de parar paralela a Tsuna. El Jefe Vongola no tenía mucha opinión en el asunto, pero asintió con un sí.

—¡Genial! —sonrió y abrazó a Tsuna.

Se removió, su cuerpo volviéndose tenso ante al toque. Aun se sentía inconfortable cuando su cuerpo tocaba el de Akari, a pesar de que había estado la mayoría de su tiempo con ella.

Cuando sintió los brazos alejándose, el castaño se relajó y se sintió cómodo.

—Me iré a quitar esto y luego podemos ir a ver qué comer —sugirió ella y se fue hacia el probador.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de los labios de Tsuna y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

«_Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a esto_».

La boda de Tsuna se estaba acercando y sin embargo, no estaba listo _para nada_. Quería, bastante, decirle a Reborn que él no quería pasar por esto, pero, por el medio, mordía su lengua y no decía nada.

«_¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentándose tranquilamente sobre su cama, Tsuna se interrogaba intensamente acerca de algo: sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Era propio de él el ir y casarse con Akari? En cierto sentido, era por la familia. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, ¿podría ser capaz de estar alguien a quien no amaba? Por supuesto que no. Nadie podría hacer eso. Había un límite acerca de cuanto alguien podía soportar, y el Jefe Vongola había estado tratando lo mejor que podía. Pero parecía que él ya casi estaba agotado.

«Yo _sólo quiero estar con Hibari-san_»

Tsuna agarró firmemente su colgante, las uñas enterrándose en su palma, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel.

«_Quiero hacerle saber cómo me siento realmente, pero…_»

No podía. No había manera alguna de que pudiese hacer algo así. Era una relación que no podía ser.

Mientras Tsuna estaba ocupado lamentándose acerca de sus sentimientos, un golpe vino desde la puerta seguido de una voz alegre.

—¿Tsuna? —era Yamamoto.

—¿Yamamoto? —llamó Tsuna.

Levantándose de su cama, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para el espadachín. El guardián se erguía altamente delante de él y tenía una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—¡Yo! Me estaba preguntando si estabas hambriento.

Apenas y era la tarde y Tsuna no había almorzado todavía. Era su día libre y lo había ocupado encerrado en su habitación. Había estado durmiendo o dejando volar su imaginación, consiguiendo un gran dolor de cabeza. Era tiempo de un poco de aire fresco.

—¡Seguro! —respondió Tsuna felizmente.

Yamamoto retrocedió e hizo espacio para Tsuna. El pie frontal del más joven dio un paso hacia delante y su mano se deslizó hasta la perilla de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él mientras salía.

—¿Sólo somos tu y yo? ¿Dónde está Gokudera-kun? —preguntó el Jefe Vongola mientras que él y su guardián se dirigían hacia el comedor.

—¡Gokudera está ocupado! Por lo que sí, ¡sólo seremos nosotros!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hey Tsuna, ¿Qué piensas de Akari? —preguntó repentinamente Yamamoto mientras estaban comiendo.

Esa pregunta casi hizo que Tsuna se atragantase con su pieza de pollo y trató lo más que pudo en no escupirla de vuelta.

—¿Qué? —miró cautelosamente al espadachín.

—Sólo quería saber cómo te sentías. Porque ya sabes, ¡te vas a casar con ella! Va a ser familia —habló Yamamoto con soltura, manteniendo una sonrisa su rostro. Bueno, siempre había sido alguien que decía lo que pasaba por su mente… la mayor parte del tiempo, de todas formas.

—U-Uh… —Tsuna se quedó sin palabras. Honestamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo responder ante eso.

El más alto esperó pacientemente a que Tsuna respondiese, introduciendo ocasionalmente unas cuantas porciones de comida en su boca con la esperanza de satisfacer su hambre.

Tsuna estaba tranquilo. No se movió ni un centímetro. Sus manos estaban congeladas y su expresión estaba turbada.

«_¿Qué pienso de ella?»_

Esa pregunta pasó por su mente, zumbando como un radio descompuesto.

—Y-Yo… —tartamudeó silenciosamente.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo. Honestamente —habló Tsuna haciendo una pausa después de cada palabra—. Realmente no tengo ningún sentimiento para con ella.

Finalmente, lo dijo. Fue capaz de expresar en voz alta sus verdaderos sentimientos. Hubiese sido mucho más difícil si hubiese sido alguien más, pero porque la persona que estaba preguntando era Yamamoto, era más fácil el decirlo.

Sintió como si un peso fue quitado de sus hombros y se sintió un poco más liviano.

—¿Oh? ¿Conque eso es? —respondió Yamamoto con indiferencia, como si la respuesta no le afectase demasiado.

—Lo siento

—No tienes porqué disculparte, Tsuna, jaja —rió Yamamoto alegremente—. Está bien.

—P-Pero —balbuceó Tsuna, desviando su mirada de sus alimentos a medio comer y mirando al espadachín.

—Está bien. Entiendo si ella te gusta o no.

—Pero, aun así… —con el ceño fruncido, el más joven estaba extremadamente estresado.

—Todo está bien —dijo Yamamoto de nuevo, asegurándole—. ¡Así es como te sientes, por lo que no te preocupes por ello!

Esas palabras no parecieron ayudarle ni un poco y agachó su cabeza, sus ojos de vuelta en su plato. Se sintió aliviado hasta cierto punto, pero después, también culpable y preocupado. Obviamente parecía que Akari tenía interés en él, y él solo la decepcionaría al casarse con ella.

—Tsuna, deberías de hacer lo que tú quieras.

Tsuna sintió una mano posarse delicadamente sobre su cabeza, acariciándole suavemente como a un niño y luego, alborotándole ligeramente sus cabellos castaños.

—¡Yamamoto! —Tsuna levantó un poco su voz y miró al hombre—. ¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué no? —inclinó la cabeza Yamamoto, confundido—. Creo que está bien.

—No, no lo está

—Tsuna, deja de torturarte a ti mismo. —Otra vez, Yamamoto jugó con su cabello, pero en esta ocasión, le puso un poco más de presión e hizo un completo desastre con los cabellos del más joven.

—Haz lo que quieras —se repitió a sí mismo otra vez.

—Yamamoto… —mirando hacia arriba al espadachín y cruzando miradas, Tsuna pudo ver su amable sonrisa. Él era serio acerca de lo que estaba diciendo.

Extrañamente, el Jefe Vongola se sintió tranquilo, a diferencia de a cómo estaba anteriormente. ¿Debería de hacerle caso a las palabras de Yamamoto?

Abriendo sus labios, quiso añadir más, pero fue interrumpido por un grito fuerte.

—¡HEY! ¡YAMAMOTO! ¿Qué le estás haciendo al Décimo? —era nadie más y nadie menos que Gokudera.

Parecía que acababa de regresar de su trabajo y lucía un poco enojado. Arrasando hacia los dos, rápidamente removió la mano de Yamamoto de la cabeza de Tsuna y le gritó.

—¿Te estás metiendo con el Décimo?

—¡G-Gokudera-kun! ¡Cálmate! ¡Yamamoto no hizo nada! —saltó Tsuna desde su asiento y trató de calmar al frenético guardián.

—¡P-Pero Décimo! —protestó Gokudera y continuó sermoneando a Yamamoto acerca de cómo no le estaba permitido el molestar al Jefe cuando él, la mano derecha, no estaba a su lado.

Como era usual, Tsuna tuvo que separar a Gokudera del espadachín y hacer que se calmase. Pero en todo ese jaleo, en realidad se estaba divirtiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de todo ese desastre y bullicio, Tsuna regresó a su habitación, listo para dormir y alejar sus preocupaciones.

—Tan cansado… —murmuró, frotándose toscamente los ojos mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia el armario para sacar sus pijamas.

Mientras se estaba desvistiendo, despojándose de todas sus prendas de vestir menos de su bóxer y agarrando una camiseta, la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

—¡Ah! —gritó Tsuna sorprendido, volviendo rápidamente su atención hacia la puerta.

No esperó el ver una cara que no iba a ver por otra semana.

—¿H-Hibari-san?

* * *

><p><em>Nota de Autor: Ha sido un tiempo desde que actualicé O_O; pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ¡Y es largo! ¡Joder que sí! Y muchas cosas pasaron, las cosas están siguiendo su ritmo, sus sentimientos, la boda y que demonios, HIBARI, ¡tú acosador! ¿Qué estas planeando hacerle a Tsuna? (risa malvada) Y soy tan cruel por dejarlo en un suspenso como ese. <em>

* * *

><p>Nota de Traductora: Curiosamente, el principio de la nota de autora me viene como anillo al dedo. Lo siento~ Sé que han de estar deseando matarme en estos momentos. Me tardé, y demasiado, pero bueno, creo que no fue la mejor de las ideas el traducir más de una cosa al mismo tiempo (risas). Trataré de traer el otro más rápido.<p>

Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la traducción, o hay algo que no tiene mucho sentido me avisan, ¿vale?

¡Y muchas gracias a la autora por darme permiso de traducir su historia!

A propósito, la autora no bromeaba cuando dijo que era un capítulo largo, ¿quieren saber cuántas páginas de éste capítulo me da Word? ¿Sí? ¡Genial! Me da quince páginas, ¡quince! Por lo que sí, debería (posiblemente) de haber alguno que otro errorcillo o incongruencia por ahí.


	7. Confesión ¿o no?

**Capítulo siete**

**Confesión… ¿o no?**

* * *

><p>—U-Uh… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Tsuna, sus mejillas tomando un color rojo rosado.<p>

Hibari entró sin hacer ni un solo sonido y cerró la puerta tras él. Dando unos pocos pasos, se puso cara a cara con el más chico y miró fijamente al joven ruborizado.

Tsuna podía sentir la mirada intensa de Hibari sobre él y se sintió avergonzado. Sus manos apretaron su camiseta mientras jugueteaba con la prenda. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sintiéndose demasiado tímido como para enfrentar la mirada del otro.

El ambiente estaba silencioso. Sólo sus respiros suaves podían ser escuchados. Podía sentir la mirada intensa de Hibari pero se sentía demasiado nervioso como para siquiera verlo a los ojos.

El silencio era insoportable y Tsuna rápidamente trató de iniciar una conversación.

—U-Uh… ¿por qué estás aquí, H-Hibari-san? No e-esperaba que estuvieras de r-regreso por al menos o-otra semana… —tartamudeó Tsuna, su voz apagándose en sus últimas palabras.

—Terminé temprano —respondió el hombre casualmente.

—O-Oh… con que eso es. Entonces deberías de est…

—Tsunayoshi.

—¿S-Sí?

Sin nada más que decir, la camiseta que estaba en sus manos le fue arrebatada y rápidamente fue puesta sobre él para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—¡Ah! —clamó Tsuna, sorprendido.

Entonces, repentinamente, Tsuna sintió unos brazos deslizarse por debajo sus piernas y fue levantado del suelo.

—¿Q-Qué? —sorprendido, Tsuna rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hibari, temeroso de que se pudiese caer.

Sonriendo burlonamente, el más alto sostuvo al Jefe Vongola firmemente entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la cama, colocándolo sobre esta.

—U-Uh… —tartamudeó Tsuna mientras se perdía en los ojos oscuros de Hibari, sus mejillas adquiriendo nuevas tonalidades más oscuras de rojo a medida que pasaba cada segundo.

El Jefe Vongola reposó sobre las suaves sabanas y miró a Hibari, hechizado por los rasgos hermosos del hombre. Hibari se sentó al lado de la cama y se recostó, su cara acercándose al castaño, causándole el tartamudear incoherentemente.

Dedos largos acariciaron su frente, apartando los mechones cafés de su cabello. Dulcemente, Hibari colocó un beso en la cima de su frente.

—Hibari-san… —susurró Tsuna.

Riendo entre dientes, Hibari deslizó sus dedos hasta las mejillas del más joven, tomándolas entre sus manos. En esta ocasión, sus labios se encontraron con los rosados de Tsuna. A diferencia de su primer beso, un simple piquito, éste fue mucho más largo.

Besos suaves se repitieron una y otra vez, los labios humedeciéndose mientras Hibari mordisqueaba los labios abultados y rojos de Tsuna.

Cuando Hibari se separó, un Tsuna azorado se estaba escondiendo bajo de él.

—Hm —pareció tararearse a sí mismo Hibari.

Tsuna miró cómo el guardián cogía una vez más a Tsuna entre sus brazos, sólo para remover las sábanas antes de colocarlo en el mismo lugar. En lugar de sentarse al borde de la cama, Hibari se subió a la cama junto con Tsuna y los cubrió a ambos por debajo de la suave sábana.

—¿E-Estás durmiendo aquí? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Lo estoy —respondió simplemente Hibari.

Sonriendo, Tsuna se sintió feliz y se recostó en el guardián, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo cálido. Pocas palabras fueron intercambiadas entre ellos dos, pero ninguna era necesaria. Ellos ya sabían cómo se sentía el otro.

—Buenas noches, Tsunayoshi —dijo Hibari y antes de sumergirse en el sueño, besó a Tsuna en los labios una última vez.

Deslizando sus brazos alrededor del más pequeño, lo acercó a su pecho en un abrazo y cerró sus ojos para dejar que sobreviniera el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una luz radiante iluminó el rostro de Tsuna, encegueciendo sus ojos mientras luchaba por ignorarla y continuar durmiendo. Tirando de las sábanas, jaló de ellas para ponerlas encima de su cabeza y volvió su espalda en la dirección de la que venía la luz.

Su cuerpo se movió, buscando el calor de la última noche sólo para encontrar que no estaba ahí. Sus manos se estiraron pero sólo para encontrar un vacío mientras alcazaba por un cuerpo inexistente.

—¿Hibari-san? —murmuró Tsuna con una voz ronca.

Saliendo de entre sus sábanas, Tsuna buscó en la habitación por cualquier presencia del otro hombre, pero parecía como si hubiese desaparecido. Un suspiro fuerte y decepcionado se escapó de los labios secos del castaño. Sentándose recto en su cama, refunfuñó, un poco triste por no haber sido capaz de ver al otro hombre al apenas despertarse.

«_Ah bueno. Fui bastante suertudo la última noche_».

Trató de alentarse a sí mismo al decirse eso y movió sus pensamientos hacia otro lugar. Tsuna se debatía entre dormir un poco más o levantarse. Pero en vista de que estaba despierto, decidió ir con eso.

Balanceando sus piernas al lado de la cama, Tsuna descendió hasta el suelo y procedió a pararse. Torpemente, perdió su balance y cayó al piso, aterrizando con un fuerte ruido sordo sobre sus rodillas.

—Ouch… —masculló y se frotó el lugar adolorido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —apreció una voz.

La cabeza del Vongola se volvió en la dirección de donde vino la voz y parpadeó ante la vista, un poco sorprendido al ver la figura parada por la puerta.

—¿H-Hibari-san? Pensé que te habías ido…

—Lo hice.

El guardián estaba vestido en su traje usual. Al parecer él regresó a su habitación en algún punto y repitió su usual rutina matinal.

Ayer fue una sorpresa, pero, también lo era hoy. Pero últimamente, Hibari simplemente cogía a Tsuna con la guardia baja, por todas partes, haciendo algo que no estaba esperando.

—U-Um…

Sonriendo burlonamente, el guardián caminó hacia él y rápidamente, levantó a Tsuna del suelo.

—¿Lastimándote a ti mismo como siempre?

Un sonrojo se esparció por las mejillas de Tsuna y tímidamente se acurrucó en el pecho de Hibari. El más alto rió entre dientes y besó sus mejillas rosadas.

—¿Ducha?

—¡O-Oh! ¡M-Me bañaré por mi cuenta! —exclamó Tsuna.

—No iba a ayudar —dijo, sonriendo.

Haciendo un puchero, Tsuna selló sus labios, avergonzado ante su repentino arrebato así como también ante la respuesta de Hibari.

«_No tenía por qué responder así_».

El guardián encaminó al castaño, de hecho, lo cargó hasta su baño. Colocándolo sobre sus pies, Tsuna se quedó parado dentro del baño mientras que Hibari estaba en su habitación. Agarrando fuertemente a su camisa, retorciendo la prenda en una pelota hasta que tuviese arrugas, el Jefe Vongola observó fijamente a Hibari, portando una mirada acongojada.

Hibari alzó una ceja en cuestión.

—¿Te vas a ir?

—Lo estoy.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, su cabeza agachándose ante esa respuesta. El más alto sólo sonrió ante la acción adorable del castaño. Colocando una mano arriba de su cabeza, él acarició al más joven.

—Estaré de regreso. Ve a ducharte.

Esa frase aligeró su humor un poco y Tsuna respondió con un "vale" y cerró la puerta del baño.

Una vez que la regadera pudo ser oída, Hibari sacó una caja roja y pequeña de terciopelo de su bolsillo y la colocó encima de la cama de Tsuna antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar el cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autora: ASÍ QUE, Hibari no hizo lo que pensé que le iba a hacer a Tsuna, en lugar de eso, se acurrucaron. Aww. Y Tsuna es tan dame aquí, cayéndose de su cama.<em>

_Y ¡hala! ¿Recibió un regalo? ¿QUÉ ES? Creo que es algo que debes de dar… tal vez =D_

_¡De todas formas! Gracias por todos aquellos que leen y dejan comentarios, ¡gracias!_

* * *

><p>Nota de traductora: Con cada capítulo que traduzco me siento más triste (DX), ya casi faltan pocos para que termine. Y… "¡mega actua!" Algunos los tenía desde hacía tiempo, pero quería traerlos todos al mismo tiempo.<p>

En fin, ya saben, si hay algo que no esté bien en la traducción, me avisan, ¿vale?

¡Ah! ¡Y gracias Momomilk! ¡Por dejarme traducir tu historia!


	8. Preocupado

**A love Yet to Bloom**

Título: Un Amor Aún a Florecer. A Love Yet to Bloom

Parejas: 1827 (Hibari y Tsuna)

Advertencias: puede contener OOC y yaoi

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira, y la historia pertenece a Momomilk. Yo simplemente traduzco

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ocho<strong>

**Preocupado**

* * *

><p>Un suspiro fuerte y pesado se escapó de unos labios suaves y rosados. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el objeto que giraba en sus dedos, Tsuna frunció el ceño en confusión.<p>

«_¿Qué se supone que significa esto?_»

Esta mañana, cuando Tsuna había salido del baño, Hibari no estaba a la vista… esfumado. Un ceño enorme apareció en su rostro al no ver a su amado ahí. Aunque él sí había dicho que se iría.

Mientras el Vongola batallaba por contener sus sentimientos, sus ojos captaron la vista de una caja roja de terciopelo reposando sobre su cama desordenada. Lentamente, se acercó hacía la pila de colchones y extendió una mano para coger el objeto.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró suavemente para si.

Abrió la caja cuidadosamente y respiró hondo ante lo que había encontrado. Era un anillo—como era de haber sido esperado por la forma de la caja. Nada especial, era un anillo muy simple. Era una sortija plateada que no tenía absolutamente ninguna decoración sobre ella.

Acercando más el anillo, Tsuna lo examinó y encontró algo más. Había algo engravado en el interior. No era su nombre ni el de Hibari. En lugar de eso, había un número.

—¿1827…? —leyó en voz alta el joven.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y sostuvo fuertemente la preciosa sortija. 1827 era su número, 18 siendo Hibari y 27 siendo Tsuna.

«_¿Una pareja, uh?_»

Aunque no eran realmente una pareja ni en secreto ni en público. Era algo que ambos sabían, pero que ninguno podía expresar. Ese pensamiento molestó a Tsuna, pero trató de no pensar mucho sobre ello.

Ser capaz de recibir semejante regalo de Hibari ya era un milagro. Ese hombre no era alguien que daba regalos, pero era alguien lleno de sorpresas. Siempre haciendo lo inesperado.

Tsuna estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él. Y antes de que lo hubiese sabido, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Ah! —gritó el Vongola, saltando en su asiento.

Al perder el agarre sobre el anillo, este voló de su mano y aterrizó en el suelo. Rápidamente, Tsuna se dejo caer al piso sobre sus rodillas y asió el artículo como si fuera algo que no debía ser ensuciado. Limpió el anillo con su camisa, quitando cualquier minúscula partícula de suciedad que pudiera haber caído en la sortija plateada. Suspirando altamente, el jefe deslizó el anillo en su dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, opuesto de donde yacía su anillo del cielo.

—¿Tsuna? ¿Estás bien? No quise asustarte —una voz preocupada pudo ser escuchada por atrás.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me atrapaste desprevenido —rió suavemente Tsuna.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó el hombre más alto y ofreció una mano al chico caído, brindándole ayuda.

—Está bien y gracias.

Tsuna se agarró de las manos grandes de su guardián y de un jalón, Yamamoto lo puso de pie. Fuerte como siempre.

Casualmente el espadachín colocó sus manos en la parte baja de los pantalones de Tsuna y sacudió el polvo mientras quitaba las arrugas en el proceso.

Tal gesto causó que el jefe se sonrojara un poco y tímidamente alejó las manos de Yamamoto.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Riendo como siempre, Yamamoto lo tomó como si nada extraño hubiese pasado y miró fijamente a Tsuna.

—Hey, Tsuna…

—¿Qué pasa?

El más alto no respondió y se quedó callado por unos segundos. Era extraño. Típicamente él diría lo que pasaba por su mente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, estaba dudando. El Vongola podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Yamamoto?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Yamamoto rió por lo bajo y se rascó su cabeza.

«_Está nervioso_»

—Bueno, verás Tsuna… escuché que tu boda será la próxima semana.

«_Ah, cierto_»

—…Sí, lo es — «_casi lo olvido_»

—Se que no debería estar diciendo esto, pero, ¿deberías de casarte con ella?

—¿Por qué no? —«_por supuesto que no_»

—La conociste hace menos de un mes pero estas forzado a desposarla.

—Es el deseo de Reborn.

—Puedes decir que no

—No puedo

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es Reborn.

Extrañamente, un suspiro tranquilo se escapó de los labios de su guardián y parecía como si estuviera molesto por esta conversación.

«_¿Estas molesto conmigo?_»

Ninguno de los dos pronunció otra palabra y simplemente se quedaron parados en silencio. El jefe, con su cabeza baja, miró hacia la nada interesante alfombra. Yamamoto miró a la mata de cabello castaño, esperando por una respuesta. O probablemente escogiendo las palabras adecuadas a decir para no deprimir a Tsuna más de lo que ya parecía estar.

—Tsuna… —Yamamoto susurró quedo.

Aun sin respuesta alguna.

Mano en mano, el hombre más pequeño sujetó fuertemente su mano izquierda, apretándola tan fuerte que estaba cortando su circulación.

Estaba asustado. Pero, ¿de qué exactamente? No era como si no pudiese decir no a la boda. El podía. Incluso si era _Reborn_ el que estaba a cargo, el asesino a sueldo entendería el porqué del rechazo sin importar que tan temible pudiera ser.

Sin embargo, Tsuna no podía entender el porqué no podía decirlo así sin más. Yamamoto era un amigo confiable, más sin embargo, las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta

_Knock_

Un ruidoso golpe provino de la puerta, interrumpiendo su conversación silenciosa. Ambas cabezas dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta y encontraron a Gokudera parado ahí.

—¡Décimo! Alguien ha venido a visitarle —reportó Gokudera mientras enviaba dagas por los ojos a Yamamoto.

Sorprendido, Yamamoto simplemente sonrió al molesto pelíplata y puso una mano en la espalda de Tsuna. Eso crispó más al bombardero.

—¡Yamamoto! ¡Bastardo! —gruñó Gokudera y se acercó rápidamente hacia los dos.

Riendo, el atleta le dio un suave empujón a su jefe hacia la puerta. Tambaleando hacia el frente, Tsuna miró de reojo a Yamamoto y le vio poniendo una cara compungida.

«_Yamamoto…_»

Tsuna sacudió su cabeza en negativa y le dio una suave mirada, indicando que no era su culpa, Le dio una sonrisa cálida asegurando a su guardián que todo estaba bien y de que no debía de preocuparse.

El atleta pestañeó, pero sonrió rápidamente.

—Está bien, Tsuna —dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Bien qué? HEY, ¿qué estabas haciendo solo con el Décimo? —Gokudera estaba cara a cara con Yamamoto, bombardeándolo con preguntas. Parecía como una interrogación.

—No te preocupes por eso, Gokudera.

Colocando una mano sobre el cabello de Gokudera, Yamamoto revolvió sus mechones plateados, desordenando su estilo de pulpo.

—¡O-Oye! ¡Tuuuu!

Mientras que el jefe caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el salón de espera, se sintió extremadamente mal por hacer que el espadachín se preocupara por él.

«_Lo siento, Yamamoto._»

Disculpándose quietamente en su corazón, Tsuna sintió sus ojos arder, lágrimas amenazando por salir. No había pensado que este matrimonio causaría que las personas realmente se preocuparan por él. Por supuesto que era importante, pero era su problema. Ya había accedido a la propuesta por lo que no debería de haber nada malo.

«_Quizás él vio a través de mí_»

Ante ese pensamiento, Tsuna sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y su cuerpo se sacudió un poco, un pequeño sobresalto.

«_¿Y… si él sabe?_»

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación y se paro frente a la puerta, mano en la perilla. Congelado en ese estado, Tsuna estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

«_Eso no puede ser posible. El probablemente piensa que no me gusta Akari…_»

Por un momento, pensó que Yamamoto podía conocer sus sentimientos internos hacia una cierta persona. Sin embargo, eso era imposible. No eran lo suficientemente obvios para que la gente se diera cuenta.

—¡N-no es nada! Simplemente estoy pensando demasiado.

Riéndose, Tsuna le dio la vuelta a la perilla hacia la derecha y abrió la puerta. Dando un paso dentro, ingresó en la habitación y su mirada captó cabello rojo brillante. Sus ojos se desplazaron hacia arriba desde el piso y se depositaron sobre un rostro muy familiar que no había visto por un tiempo.

El hombre estaba sentado casualmente en la silla con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y saludó al Vongola.

—Hola, Tsuna.

—¡E-ENMA!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora: <strong>Una actualización algo corta, pero… ¡Actualizé!

Entonces era un anillo. ¿Es un anillo de compromiso? Uh. Bueno, no estoy segura. Hibari no le dijo a Tsuna. Que malo. Oh, lamento la falta de Hibari en el capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, ¡él aparecerá muy pronto!

¿Qué es esto? ¿ENMA? Sí, traje a Enma a la historia. ¿Qué hará Enma? :D

De todas formas, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de traductora<strong>: Curioso como la nota de la autora se asemeja a la mía (DX). Quiero decir, después de casi un año ¡actualicé!

No tienen ni idea de lo que me llevó terminar este capítulo. No prometo nada por el momento, salvo que ahora que estoy un poco más libre tengo un poco más de tiempo para terminar algunas de las traducciones a las que les falta poco por concluir.

Esto ya lo dije antes, pero con cada capítulo que traduzco me siento más triste (DX), ya casi faltan pocos para que termine. ¡Por fin terminaré una de mis traducciones! Merezco un premio, ¿no creen?

En fin, ya saben, si hay algo que no esté bien en la traducción, me avisan, ¿vale?

¡Ah! ¡Y gracias Momomilk! ¡Por dejarme traducir tu historia!


End file.
